My Clumsy Boyfriend
by Sora's GuardianAngel
Summary: Kairi switches to a new school to be with her brother, Tai. There she meets a cute, yet clumsy boy...Will romance bloom? Or is Kairi doomed to be single? Rated to be safe. Sora x Kairi
1. Introducing the odd girl and clumsy boy

**My Clumsy Boyfriend**

**By: **Sora's GuardianAngel

A/N: Hiya Everyone! This is SGA! A.k.a. Sora's GuardianAngel! Bear with me, this is my first fan fic, so if things get messed up, I'm apologizing ahead of time.

Sora: praying Please pair me with Kairi!

Riku: Shut up! You already know SGA loves SxK pairings!

**_Disclaimer:_** Sadly, I don't own Kingdom Hearts, if I did then why would I waste time writing this story? All I own is Tai and my odd plot that won't really unfold until the 2nd chapter…

"Mom! I'm off to school!"

"Okay sweetie, have a good first day!"

"Mmm, sure…" Kairi muttered closing the oak front door behind her. A first day for her always turned rotten no matter what! Though she never told her dear mother, her older brother always knew. And now that she was 14, she'd be with her 16 year old brother, Tai in high school. Like her, he had crimson hair and blue-violet eyes; one exception to their alike-ness was the simple fact that he was a head taller than Kairi.

Kairi sighed walking to her new prison. If it was anything like her middle school, she would quite literally shoot herself. Her last school had been evil; no one ever talked to her except her close friend, Awayuki, who barely said a word. She couldn't blame her friend though; she was just a shy person… Speaking of which, Awayuki was supposed to meet her today at the school's iron entrance gate. She shifted her strap of her aqua messenger bag so it was on her left shoulder as she approached the agreed place where she and her friend would meet. She came closer, and then smiled as she caught a glimpse of her friend sitting on an iron bench inside of the iron fence that zigzagged around the perimeter of the large campus. Awayuki sat there staring intently on a drawing in her white sketch book. "Hiya, Awayuki!" Kairi exclaimed as she strode over to her. The blonde girl looked up from her artwork, "Kairi, can you please call me by my first name?" she asked, her pale ocean eyes meeting hers. Kairi grinned, "Fine Namine…is that okay?" Namine smiled, "Yes Kairi!"

Kairi leaned to look over her shoulder to see what Namine had drawn. "Who's that guy?" the red-head asked while observing the picture of a silver-haired boy around their age. Namine's face burned red with embarrassment, "It's a-a guy I met o-over the summer…" she confessed, stammering in the process. Kairi smiled, "Aw… how cute. So, does he go to this school?" Namine shook her head, causing her blonde hair to fall out of its ponytail and down her back, "I'm not sure, I haven't talked to him in two weeks…" "Oh…" Kairi said, now she felt bad and decided to change the subject, "So, what classes do you have?" Namine pulled her schedule out of her bag that rested by her feet. Kairi did the same. "Hmm…" she unfolded her paper, "History first with Mr. Strife…" she told Kairi. Kairi's eyes widened in excitement, "S-same here!"

"Do you have homeroom with Mr. Leonhart?"

"Yup!"

"Cool! What about-." Namine was cut off by Kairi, "-Language Arts with Miss Gainsborough?"

"Totally!" Namine smiled ear-to-ear. Kairi grinned back at her, then looked down at her crumpled schedule, "That's so awesome! Do you have P.E for period 4?" Namine's smile faded slightly, "No, no I have math that period…and for 5th I have P.E."

Kairi glanced at her 6th class, "Art afterwards?" Namine frowned, "No, I have science at that time…then Art last."

Kairi's smile flip-flopped, "Great… And I thought this year would be different…" Namine folded her schedule back up, and then put it in her breast pocket on her white dress shirt that she wore along with a blue plaid skirt, knee-high navy blue socks and black loafers. That, might I add, was their school uniform, and Kairi wore the exact same thing. Namine stood up after gently placing her sketch book on the bench, and placed a pale hand on her shoulder. "Cheer up; at least we have three classes with each other!"

Kairi tried to smile, but before she could try again, an unwanted noise finally came…

The bell.

Kairi sighed heaving her messenger bag up on her shoulders, and walked with Namine to their first class.

A young boy, about fourteen years of age slept soundly in his cozy bed. Its black sheets covered his entire body with the exception of his light brown spiky hair. Sun light peeked through the curtains and stirred the boy. He muttered, "5 more minutes…" as he rolled too close to the edge and fell off.

_**Bang!**_

"Ow…" the teen moaned as he sat up in a pile of black sheets. His beauty sleep had come to an abrupt halt and he now scratched his throbbing head. "What time is it?" he asked looking up at his alarm clock. His cerulean eyes widened in fear, "Oh crap!" he yelped jumping up. His eyes searched for the school uniform he was expected to wear. It was no where to be found. "Dad! Where's my school uniform?" he yelled running downstairs into the kitchen in his boxers. His Dad looked up from the newspaper he had been reading. "Dad! I'm late!" his son exclaimed. "Sora, calm down, it's on your desk, folded." Dad replied as if Sora did this all the time. Sora, now embarrassed, ran back into his room to get changed. His father sighed, "Teenagers these days…" as he grabbed a slice of toast and placed it on a plate on the counter top.

Sora, dressed sloppily, dashed out of the house with his piece of toast in his mouth, and his back pack draped over one shoulder. "Thanks Dad! Later!"

Kairi and Namine sat in their History class; it had only been 10 minutes and by that time, Mr. Strife had given them their supply list and syllabus. Now, since Mr. Strife was done, he gave his class the rest of that time to chat with friends, or study the school's map so you wouldn't get lost the next period.

Kairi chose to lay her head down on the desk she occupied while Namine drew another picture of her crush. Kairi almost achieved her desire when suddenly a certain spiky haired teen burst through the door. Mr. Strife, who was busy writing something, glanced up at him with his eyes that said 'what the heck are you doing here so late?' Sora gulped and nervously laughed, "Um, is this Mr. Strife's History class?"

Kairi stared at the boy, his uniform looked trashed, er, at least very sloppy… His spiky brown locks stuck out everywhere and his deep ocean eyes seemed so innocent, almost like a child's. Kairi shook her head, there was no way she was checking out the new kid! That couldn't be possible! "Yes, it is. And you are…?" Mr. Strife interrupted her thoughts. She turned her attention back to the teen and the teacher. "I'm Sora, Sora Hikari sir." Sora stated as he bowed to Mr. Strife.

Kairi blushed, "He's cute with that name…"she whispered to herself. "Hmnn… Sora, you can sit next to Miss Aizawa." Kairi blinked, that was **_her_** last name! Sora's eyes scanned the room, then met the teacher's again, "Um…who's that?"

"Aizawa, raise your hand!" Mr. Strife ordered.

Kairi's hand shakily rose above her head and Sora immediately started walking over to her. Their eyes met for a split second before he tripped, landing by her feet.

"Tai, earth to Tai!"

Tai blinked, snapping back into reality. His friend still waved his hand in front of him. "Cut it out Riku!" he snapped glaring at the younger boy with silver hair. Riku grinned, "Hey! He's back on Earth!" Tai snorted turning in his desk to meet eyes with his good friend, "Seriously, you sophomores are crazy." Riku simply rolled his eyes, "And you said the same thing last year when I was a freshman and you, the sophomore." Tai laughed, "Because you are crazy." Riku frowned at this remark, but then changed the subject, "So were you worried about your sister, uh what's her name…Kairi?" Tai nodded, "This is her first year here, and she had a bad one at her old school so I'm worried that she might be miserable…" Riku grinned, "I can't wait to meet her." Tai glared at him, "I thought you had a girl-friend already?" Riku shook his head, "Nah, we haven't talked in two weeks, I think she didn't like me…" Tai pretended to play a small finger violin, "It's not like I don't pity you, but I don't, seeing the fact that almost all the girls at this school fawn over you everyday…"

The entire class erupted into laughter as Sora stood up from his fall and brushed himself off. "Sorry 'bout that." He apologized plopping down in his chair. Mr. Strife sighed, muttering about clumsy students as he went back to his desk. 'Great' Kairi thought as she watched Sora, 'Another clumsy hottie'. As the laughing died down, Sora looked around and he noticed 'Miss Aizawa' staring at him. "Um…hi?" he asked. Kairi shook her head coming back to her senses. "Hi, I-I'm Kairi Aizawa." Sora smiled, "Nice to meet you Kairi." Kairi nervously smiled back, why was her heart pounding so fast? "Kairi?" came a small squeak behind her. Kairi turned to face Namine, "What's up Nami?" Namine glanced over at Sora, then back to her, "I drew another picture." She clutched her notebook tightly, and shivered slightly. She was about to open her book when Sora suddenly exclaimed, "You guys take art?" Kairi swore that Namine must've had a heart attack seeing as the girl was hyperventilating and paler than usual.

Sora apologized and then stated his earlier question, both girls nodded. "So what period do you have it? I have art 6th." Namine smiled, "Kairi does! But I have it 7th." Sora flashed a cheesy grin at Kairi, "So, what other classes do you have?" Kairi sighed handing him, her schedule. He glanced over it, then did a double-take blushing, "No way…" he trailed. Kairi raised an eye-brow, not noticing his blush as she asked, "What's wrong?" Sora let his and her schedules slip out of his tan hands, "Six out of seven classes we have together…"he said, his voice barely above a whisper. Kairi blinked, 'Wow, that's odd…'she thought.

A/N: Ha! So how do you like it so far? Please tell me, so I can continue my story feeling proud about my first fan fiction! .

Sora: Hey! You made me clumsy!

SGA: Duh. That's why **_that's_** the title!

Riku: Please R&R


	2. Beginning of something

**My Clumsy Boyfriend**

**By**: Sora's GuardianAngel

A/N: You guys are all so awesome! Thanks for the kind reviews and suggestions, I'll try my best to make this story enjoyable to read. .

Unfortunately though, I'm not sure how exactly to reply to reviews…sweat drop But if someone is willing to tell me, that would be much appreciated…

_**Disclaimer: Mwhahaha! I own Kingdom Hearts!**_

_**Sora: whaps SGA on the head If she really did, I would've shot myself…**_

_**SGA: NOOOO! Sora DON'T DO THAT!clings to him Please don't shoot yourself! I'll be good, I swear!**_

_**Riku: Well that's proof, Sora's GuardianAngel doesn't own Kingdom Hearts…all she does own turns to Tai Is Tai and her oddball plot…stinks for you Tai… **_

_**Tai: …stupid Silver-haired Bishie…**_

**_SGA: Well…still hugging Sora …On to the story! _**

Previously in Chapter 1…

"_So what other classes do you have?" Kairi sighed, handing him her schedule. He glanced over it, then did a double-take blushing, "No way…" he trailed. Kairi raised an eye-brow, not noticing his blush as she asked, "What's wrong?" Sora let his and her schedules slip out of his tan hands, "Six out of seven classes we have together…" he said, his voice barely above a whisper. Kairi blinked, 'Well that's odd…' she thought. _

**Chapter 2: Oddness and Randomness…**

Kairi was about to tell Sora how odd it was to have so many classes together when suddenly…

**Riiiiiinng!**

She sighed and started grabbing her messenger's bag, "Stupid bell…" Sora chuckled, "Yeah, I agree, they tend to ring at all the wrong times…" He slung his back pack over one shoulder. Kairi held her bag until she got the strap over her head and onto her opposite shoulder, "That's tru-." And let go, causing all of its weight to drag her down. Fortunately, Sora reacted in time to catch her, "Whoa! Careful!" Kairi blushed; their faces were inches apart!

Namine coughed, letting her ignored presence be known, "Guys, we're gonna be late if we don't hurry to the next class…" she said shyly. Sora scanned the room, everyone had already left. Kairi straightened herself again and hastily walked over to her friend, "W-well we better leave now! See you in class!" she slurred, as she grabbed Namine's arm and darted with her out the door.

Sora blinked, watching them leave, "Strange girl…" He started to go as well, but then noticed a sheet of paper on the ground…

Kairi jogged with Namine down the nearly deserted halls of the Academy; yes they study at an academy…

As soon as they sighted their homeroom class, Kairi slowed back down to her normal pace. Namine panted as she followed the red-head, "What was that about?" she asked. Kairi's face burned bright crimson as she stared at her with a crazed expression, "I fell o-on him!" Namine raised an eyebrow, "Um Kairi, don't freak out so much, he's just a guy, and he only caught you. You didn't fall on him…"

Kairi drew in a deep breath, then exhaled slowly. Namine smiled, "Feel better?" Kairi nodded as the pink blush disappeared from her cheeks. They walked into the classroom just as the warning bell rang…

Namine glanced at the clock hanging on the cream wall above the chalk board, "Gee, We still have a minute to spare…"

They took the two unoccupied desks at the front of the room and sat down.

Sora sprinted through the corridors that he thought would lead to his homeroom class with Mr. Leonhart. Why did the hallways all have to look the same? 'Hmm…maybe if I take this hall…' he thought, making a hard right down a side hall. Big mistake.

**Crash!**

Sora's back met the hard tile floor as the other two people he crashed into mirrored him. "Ouch! ...Sorry, I wasn't paying attention of where I was going…" Sora apologized swiftly. The two boys looked at him, and then laughed to each other. Sora raised an eyebrow, "um…?" The crimson haired boy stood up, patting the dust off his uniform, and then pulled Sora to his feet. "Nah, it wasn't your fault, my idiot-for-a-friend Riku, wasn't watchin' where he was goin'!" The silver haired boy glared, "Shuddup Tai!" he too, stood up and then folded his arms. Sora sighed, 'I need to get to class…' "Hey, umm…" Sora struggled to remember his name. "It's Tai, kid." He said, taking the hint. "Tai, do you know where Mr. Leonhart's room is? I'm kinda lost…" Sora scratched his head in embarrassment.

Tai smirked, "Well you're in luck kid! We've got that class too." He motioned to Riku and him, "C'mon, or we'll be late for class!"

The trio ran down the vast empty halls.

Kairi glanced up at the clock, ten seconds before the late bell. She then observed Mr. Leonhart who sat at his desk on the left side of the chalkboard; he appeared to be counting down to something…

"Three… Two… One…"

Sora, Tai, and Riku burst through the door all at the same time, and all three wound up caught in the doorway.

Kairi's mouth hung open, as she saw them break free of each other and land inside the classroom just as the late bell rang. Some of the students rolled their eyes and snickered as the boys all stood up at the same time, tripping over one another and falling on the ground again.

Namine froze upon meeting eyes with Riku as the trio of boys helped the other up. Mr. Leonhart rose from his desk, "Almost late, as usual…" he sighed, "Take your seats boys!" The three obeyed and Tai immediately sat down by Kairi. Riku took the seat behind Namine, and Sora sat behind Kairi; seeing as there were no other seats left open…

Mr. Leonhart cleared his throat, "Okay, I'm taking attendance: Whoever's not here, raise your hand now!" he called. A few wise-guys waved their hands, "So everyone's here…" Mr. Leonhart sounded disappointed, "Okay then, to you freshmen out there: I'm Mr. Leonhart, and I'll be your homeroom teacher for this year. My rules are simple: NEVER call me Squall, and don't challenge Riku or Tai to Mortal Combat."

Kairi raised an eyebrow, "What the heck?" Mr. Leonhart finished his short speech then announced that the rest of the period was free time.

Kairi turned to her brother, "…Mortal Combat?" Tai smirked, "It's a long story…" "Well I don't know about Kairi, but I certainly want to hear that." Sora said joining the conversation. Tai glanced over at the sloppy boy, "Fine… Hey, wait a minute how'd you know Kairi's name?" Kairi saw the tension between the two start to rise, "Tai, this is Sora, he's in my first class." Sora mouthed a thank you to her. "Sora, this is my brother Tai." His face whitened slightly as he shook Tai's hand, 'Gosh, this guy seems protective of his sister, though I can't blame him… After all, Kairi IS very pretty.' Sora thought.

Riku glanced at the drop-dead gorgeous blonde girl that sat in front of him. In fact, he couldn't resist staring at her, I mean how couldn't he? Especially when her face was so angelic that it must've been carved by the angels themselves! Yet at the same time, an odd feeling swept through him, 'She looks **_very_** familiar…' Then it hit him like a ton of bricks; the angel that he wished to come back, had indeed found her way home! She was the one girl that he'd spent almost all summer with and even though his pride would never admit it, he was in love with her. 'How could I have not recognized her?' his mind screamed to himself. 'Well then again she **_does_** look different.' His other half reasoned, and Riku agreed, it was either the cute uniform, or she'd grown in the nearly two weeks they had not seen each other.

Namine felt a pair of eyes on her the entire time she was drawing a picture of herself, Kairi, and Sora from when they hung out in the class before. She placed her pencil down once she finished and smiled slightly; now she had to color it. Riku leaned to his left to get a better view of her art. "Namine, you've improved…" he grinned. Namine froze at the sound of his sexy voice. Now Riku was confused, 'That is Namine, right?' he started to doubt whether it really was her due to the fact that she didn't seem to respond…

"…And that's why Mr. L doesn't want anyone to challenge Riku or Me, because they'll end up like the last one…" Tai finished his long story flexing his semi-muscular arms. Kairi and Sora's faces had the same shocked look: jaw-dropped, eyes wide, and the expression…priceless! Kairi, in simple terms, was left completely speech-less while Sora tried to speak, but instead started sputtering nonsense words.

Namine finally mustered all her courage, and turned around to face the person she loved and hated at the same time. After all she hated that he always smiled at her oddly and made her uncomfortable, yet at the same time he made her feel like she could always talk to him; like Kairi, but more. Riku glanced up, and seemed like he had just numbed his face, no frown, no smile, just a straight line for his mouth. Namine gulped, why was she suddenly nervous? "Hi Riku…"

Riku's face then came to life, just like a few weeks ago before they lost contact. "Namine, it really is you, for a second I wasn't sure…" Riku smirked. Namine blushed slightly, why? They were only friends, right? Well, last time she checked she was, so why was she blushing?

Riku cocked his head to one side in a confused manner, 'Did I say something wrong?' "Namine, are you okay?"

Kairi snapped out of her speech-less mode, "Nami you okay?" the red-head asked her best friend. Namine nodded and then decided to show her artwork to her. "Wow Nami! This is awesome!" Kairi marveled holding the drawing in her hands. Sora nodded, "That's way better than my work."

Namine and Sora started up a conversation, while Riku remained caught up in his thoughts, 'I guess she only wants to be friends…' he thought sadly. "Hey um, Riku? Are you okay?" a sweet voice asked. He looked up to see Kairi gazing at him with a concerned expression. "…Yeah." He muttered, "Just fine…" She frowned, oh how she reminded him of Namine, man it was annoying! "Well you don't seem all fine and dandy, but I won't ask again. Try to cheer up 'kay?" she said folding her arms. Riku managed a small smile, then asked, "So you're Tai's little sister?" Kairi growled, she hated when people asked that, and then smirked, "And I presume you're his best friend?" Riku nodded.

Tai sighed watching the four "kids" from his seat, "Oh great, I see the beginnings of a love rectangle…" he muttered under his breath.

A/N: So there's Chappy 2! I hoped you liked it! Sorry it took a while (I had writers block & I didn't know how to put up the 2nd chapter…

It's sad, I know. :( But anyways yeah, so Please review! I'd love to hear some suggestions from you:)

Sora's GuardianAngel

LATER!


	3. A crush? No way!

**My Clumsy Boyfriend**

**By: Sora's GuardianAngel**

**A/N: Hiya everyone!** I'm back with chapter 3! (smiles) Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! Oh! And also a special thanks to _heartsoblivion_ for telling me how to reply to reviews, thanks again:) (Looks around and sees everyone waiting impatiently) Umm… Okay! On to the disclaimer!

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**Sora: SGA doesn't own Kingdom Hearts, nor will she ever have a chance to…**_

**_Riku: All she does own is Tai, and the story's plot…how pathetic…_**

_**SGA: Hey! Y'know I can make you wear that dang hula-skirt again as a punishment! (waves fist in air)**_

_**Riku: (shudders) No thanks!**_

**Okay! Now the flashback for all you peoples who're too lazy to go back and recall what happened last chappy!**

**Previously on My Clumsy Boyfriend… **

_Tai sighed watching the four "kids" from his seat, "Oh great, I see the beginnings of a love rectangle…" he muttered under his breath._

**Chapter Three: A crush? No way!**

"Really Namine? That's awesome!" Sora asked observing the drawing of Kairi, himself, and her. Namine blushed slightly out of embarrassment, "Y-Yeah, I only drew it during half way of this class." Sora grinned, "Wow, I definitely can't draw _that_ good _that_ fast!" She twiddled her thumbs nervously, gosh, the attention was killing her!

**Riiiing!**

Namine silently thanked the bell as she gathered her items and headed with Kairi to their next and last class together. "Bye Riku! Meet you in the next class Sora! See you at lunch Big bro!" Kairi waved as Namine nodded her head toward them in acknowledgement, "Bye."

Sora, Riku and Tai walked out together after the two girls left, this time not clambering over each other. "So, which one of you two has a crush on my sister?" Tai asked teasingly to the younger two boys. Sora looked away and Riku stared at his feet. Tai was about to give up when Sora spoke up, "She is kinda nice, but I think I like her friend Namine…" he blushed. Riku glared at the floor, his silver bangs concealing his angered expression, wait, he didn't like Namine, she only thought of him as a friend. So he didn't have to be jealous! Besides, Kairi seemed more like his type, that thought made him smile, "Your sister really is nice, and I like her!" Riku declared as they started walking to their classes. Tai grinned, "Hello future dead-brother-in-law!" he patted Riku's head jokingly.

Kairi and Namine reached their Language Arts class with Miss Gainsborough. Opening the door, they found a beautiful brunette woman sitting at her desk. "Is this Miss Gainsborough's room?" Kairi asked as they stood in the doorway. Miss Gainsborough nodded, "Yes it is. Please take any seat you want." The two freshmen bowed and took the seats by the windows.

"So what were you and Riku talking about?" Namine questioned. Kairi smirked, "Nothing really, why? You jealous? Don't worry, I like someone else." Namine let out a sigh of relief, "Whew…" Kairi grinned, "He's the silver haired guy in you drawings, isn't he?" Namine blushed, "yeah…" Kairi smiled, "Why don't you just tell him, if you like him that much?" Namine shook her head, "We're only friends…" Kairi frowned, "Suuure... What were you and Sora talking about earlier?" Namine chuckled, "Now **_you_** sound jealous." Kairi pouted, leaning in her chair. "We only talked about art." Namine assured.

Sora laughed at the two odd boys, "Well, I'll see you at lunch!" he smiled. Tai and Riku paused briefly; "Later!" then went back to attacking each other. Sora ran up stairs, determined to get to class before the warning bell.

Riku and Tai lazily headed to their own classes, "Riku, do you seriously like my sis?" Tai asked abruptly. They passed a group of giggling girls, "Hi guys!" they squealed. Tai and Riku gulped, sometimes being popular totally stunk. "Don't just stand there!" Tai yelped dodging a glomp, "RUN!" They both high-tailed it to class, slamming the door behind them. Riku gasped, "This is…why…we should have secret service!" Tai agreed with a nod.

"Um…Miss Gainsborough? May I go to the restroom?" Kairi asked as she stood in front of her desk. The young teacher nodded, "Hurry up, and try not to be too late, okay? Or else it'll be odd to have seventeen pairs of eyes staring back at you when you return." Kairi smiled, turning to open the door, "Thank you." Watching from her seat, Namine blushed; it happened so fast! As soon as Kairi opened the door, Sora bolted in, and both tumbled to the ground. They currently laid in a **very **awkward position… Kairi was on her back, her hands held up Sora's chest, and he basically hovered over her, his red face only inches from her own. Miss Gainsborough smiled and clasped her hands together, "ah, young love…" Kairi and Sora jumped up. "We are not a couple!" they defended in unison. Both glanced at each other, and then in frustration, Kairi muttered, "I'm going to clean up." She left and Sora fixed his messed up hair with his face still tinted rose.

Kairi stood in the bathroom staring at her reflection, it stared back at her with a sad expression and tear brimmed eyes. She took her shirt collar and wiped her eyes with it. "Gosh, why am I so worked up?" she quietly asked herself. Her eyes stung and she splashed water in her face to hide the fresh tears. "Mnn… I better head back to class…" She walked out and returned to the classroom.

Sora felt like the biggest loser in the world at the moment, after all he fell on a girl in front of a majority of his class and Namine, now she'd probably think that he liked Kairi. Slamming his head down on the desk he groaned in frustration, "Why me?" he asked aloud on accident. "Because you weren't watching where you were going, smart one." Kairi growled sitting down in front of him. Sora glanced up from his desk, "I'm sorry." He meant for it to come out in a nice way, but because of his arms covering his mouth it came out as a low, annoyed, and muffled grunt. Kairi's temper flared at an amazing rate and she whirled around, about to smack him across the face when the most annoying sound rang through their ears…

**Riiiing!**

Kairi sighed, turning back around letting her anger level slowly drop. Miss Gainsborough stood up from her desk, and started taking roll, "Kairi Aizawa?"

"Here!" she raised her hand in the air. "Okay… Sora Hikari!" Sora's head snapped up, "Huh?" Miss Gainsborough smiled, "Guess he's here…" The class snickered. She finished the attendance, and then said, "Okay! As you all know, I'm Miss Gainsborough, but you can call me Miss Aerith if you want to. I'll be you're English teacher for the year." She paused momentarily to add, "And we'll be doing many projects." Kairi smiled, 'Great, more work…'

**Riiiing!**

Lunch is a haven for all the students to be able to eat with out a teacher at their side nagging them to sleep, or so Kairi thought it to be. She dropped her bag off at her 4th period class, and then rushed to the cafeteria. As she pushed opened the double doors her nose met the delicious scent of standard lunch food. Her mouth watered and she stood in line. Normally, she would have to think twice before eating school lunch, but seeing as her stomach was basically devouring itself, she'd just have to pretend that she wasn't munching on garbage. She paid for her meal, and then took her tray to an empty table in the outside patio. Unlike the cafeteria which always held too many students within its walls, the outside patio attracted few students and only the light conversation of a couple quiet groups could even be heard. Kairi sat silently eating her lunch, deep in her thoughts.

'Hmm… Sora doesn't like me…' she bit into her sandwich, 'wait, he shouldn't, after all, it's **_only_** the first day of school!'

"Hey! Kairi!" Sora exclaimed in her ear.

"Wah!" Kairi yelped tossing her beloved sandwich into the air. The thing fell apart mid-air then landed on Sora's tray, spattering meatball sauce on both of them. "Ah! I'm **so** sorry Sora!" she apologized frantically, taking her napkin and cleaning his dirtied face. He shrugged it off, "It's okay, my fault anyways for scaring you like that…" He smiled, "I think they have clean shirts in the nurse's office." Kairi nodded, "Yeah they do, Tai told me."

Riku, Tai, and Namine strolled up to the two. "Hey Sor- whoa, what happened?" Riku asked. Namine giggled, "Kairi, why do you and Sora have meat sauce on your shirts?" Tai snickered, "Looks like you scared my sister!"

So they told the trio what had happened only a few moments ago.

Afterwards, the brunette and the red-head marched over to the nurse's office.

**A/N:** So that wraps up another chapter in my proud fic, er, at least I'm proud of it…kinda.

Sora: (cough) Yeah right! (cough)

SGA: I heard that Y'know! Both of you (points to him and Riku) are on thin ice!

Riku: Ulp! Please Review or SGA will have our heads!

R&R :) See Ya!

- Sora's GuardianAngel


	4. clumsiness is contagious

**My Clumsy Boyfriend**

**Chapter 4: Just Friends?**

A/N: Hiya Everybody! I'm back! Thanks for all the wonderfully nice reviews! (smiles) On to the Disclaimer!

_**Disclaimer: I DON'T own Kingdom Hearts, all I do own is Tai, and the plot…which isn't much…**_

Kairi's heart pounded in her chest as she and Sora power-walked to the nurse's office. It wasn't that she was out of breath, her heart's fast rate happened because of her embarrassment. Students that they passed gave odd stares, worst of all; most of the students were from their previous classes. Great, the "most popular guy in school's" younger sister was a total klutz! How ironic to not be popular like Tai, although she didn't want popularity anyways.

They made their way to the entrance and entered the infirmary. Once inside, Kairi's eyes searched for nurse. Health posters smothered the off-white walls. On her left stood five clean beds pushed up to the wall. At her right, an oak desk was situated. Sora walked over to it, "Um? Kairi, you sure the nurse isn't on a lunch break?" Kairi nodded slightly, and then answered slowly, "I think so…"

"Hum! Looks like the freshies had an accident!" a voice came from the pantry behind the desk. Sora nearly jumped out of his skin and Kairi blinked. A young girl, maybe a senior by the looks of it, poked her head out of the pantry, "Sorry! Hold on a minute! You need fresh shirts right?" "Yeah," Sora replied. The "nurse" disappeared back into the closet rummaging through things. She came out as promised with two standard uniform shirts. Now the two had a better view of the girl. She had raven hair that came to her lower back, dark brown eyes, and a dazzling smile. Sadly, she was a few centimeters taller than Kairi, and they could see now that the girl was in her early twenties. "So what happened to you two?" the nurse asked. Sora scratched his head, "I kinda startled her and she threw her sandwich into the air. It landed on my tray, and splattered sauce all over us…" The nurse stifled a laugh and smiled, "I'm Yuffie by the way, and you're…" "Sora and Kairi," Sora answered for them. Yuffie grinned, showing off her pearly whites, "Okay Sora and Kairi, here's your shirts. There are two bathrooms down the hall." She handed Kairi the shirts and waved. The auburn haired beauty raised an eyebrow, "Huh?" And with that said, the nurse escorted them out of her office.

"Boy,** that** was odd…" Sora said after they changed out of their dirty shirts and into clean ones. "Yeah that really was odd." Kairi agreed. They walked back to the lunch room where Namine, Riku, and Tai were chatting away. Kairi smiled; for once her friend seemed to be having a good time.

"So Tai and I wound up cleaning Mr. L's room for a week!" Riku said taking a last swig of his orange juice before tossing it into a nearby trashcan. Namine chuckled, "That was smart." Tai grinned, "Yup, Riku's done some pretty smart things in his freshmen year!" He made sure to added finger quotations at the word, 'smart'.

"We're back!" Kairi exclaimed in Tai's ear. Tai yelped and fell out of his chair while Kairi smiled and Riku sighed. "Wow, Sora's clumsiness is rubbing off on Tai…" he commented in a 'not-so-surprised' voice. Tai growled sitting up as Sora held out a hand and helped the older boy to his feet. "Thanks Sora." He muttered then twitched when he saw that Kairi was wearing a boy's uniform shirt, "Kai, why are you wearing that?" he pointed to it. Kairi glanced down at her shirt, and then to Sora, which caused the brunette to examine his. He smiled, thank god that he and Kairi didn't accidentally get their shirts mixed up. Kairi shrugged, "Oh well, I don't mind."

**Riiiing!**

Tai sighed, "See you later, Tomboy." They all waved goodbye to each other and then headed to their classes. Kairi walked down the bustling halls to her gym class. She changed into her gym clothes then entered the indoor gym itself. Groaning to the fact that she knew no one in this class, she made her way to the crowd of students who gathered around the coaches.

"Why me…?" the teen asked herself, dropping her head to stare at the hardwood flooring. "Wow, you really aren't in a good mood are you?" Her head snapped up at his voice. She turned, came face-to-face with Sora, and blushed. The spiky haired one didn't notice and smiled, "I wasn't kidding when I said we had almost all classes together…" Kairi glanced away from him, "No, I'm in a good mood, I was nervous that I was gonna have to be in a class with no friends, that's all…" She then mentally slapped herself in the forehead for just saying that aloud. "Well no need to worry then, cuz Super Sora is here!" he exclaimed as he took a heroic pose causing a giggle from his friend.

**Riiing!**

That infamous sound had always annoyed her and it meant that she was now alone for her math class, which I might add, she dreaded. She sat in her only class without Sora and sighed her trademark sigh. In her light hands a schedule crinkled. She hadn't even noticed that it was missing until her gym period when Sora gave it to her. He found it in their homeroom class, but until that moment, remembered. The teacher walked in and class began…

(A/N: I hate math, so right now that's all for math! ((Grin)).)

**Riiing!**

"Yay!" Kairi exclaimed as she ran to her art class. She could now be with Sora again!

**ACHOO!**

Sora blinked, "Wow, what a sneeze!" Riku nodded in agreement, "I think you just broke the record for loudest sneezes!" The brunette pouted at the elder and continued walking up the stairs to art, which was _conveniently _assigned to the top floor. Sora groaned as he climbed, "Why…?" Riku glanced down at his new friend, "What's wrong with you?" Sora eyed Riku, "Bad experience. I don't want to mention it…"

Kairi made it to the top floor panting heavily with her hands on her knees. Her backpack draped over one shoulder and her crimson locks wind blown. She had her back to the stairs and her heels were inches from the edge.

A spiky blonde boy dashed past her, knocking into her backpack. The heavy bag swung towards the stairs and its momentum dragged her along with it.

"AHHH!" the red-head screamed as she tumbled down the stairs. Sora glanced up from his trekking just in time to crash into Kairi. Riku caught both of them, well actually just Sora, because he caught Kairi. The girl moaned, "Ow…" Sora winced from the impact of her backpack and opened his half-shut eyes. He had his arms around the small girl and she was **_very_** close to him. His cerulean orbs scanned over her head and he recognized her red-hair, Kairi. At this realization, a blush painted his tan face and his mind started battling itself. 'She's so cute! Why don't you have a crush on her!' his conscious teased. 'I like Namine! Not her! What am I thinking?' he thought. He pulled his arms off of her and helped her to her feet, "You okay Kairi?" Kairi froze on spot, 'I just fell on Sora!' She bowed and apologized swiftly, "I'm sorry-I'm-sorry-I'm-sorry!" The brunette blinked, "It's okay, you're not hurt are you?" Kairi shook her head, "No-no, I'm fine. Are you two alright?" she motioned to Riku who stood next to Sora.

The trio made it into the classroom with minutes to spare and sat down next to each other: Kairi in the middle of the two. The art teacher ambled in and grinned at her class. "Alrighty! I want you guys and gals to draw someone in the room or a friend that has this class!" she exclaimed as she handed out sketch pads and pencils. "Bye the way, I'm Ms. Rikku!" Riku glanced up at the hyper, young teacher, "Oh great…" he muttered.

"Okay, start!" she smiled once she finished handing out everything. Everyone's pencils lifted simultaneously and they drew at their own pace. Kairi gazed at Sora who stared intently on his paper, and then started her masterpiece.

She finished, after many mistakes and corrections, and caught a glimpse of Sora's artwork: it was Namine. Her heart felt torn and she hastily closed her sketchbook. Meanwhile, Riku watched the two. In his hands he held a beautiful portrait of Kairi…

**A/N: **I know, short chappy, but I have major writers block. It would help if you guys out there could give me a few suggestions, 'cause I have no idea what chap.5 is gonna be like! It's sad, I know, but I blame my exams! They took my creativity away, (for now). Anyways, please review!

**Seriously, I need some input. **

**Bye!**


	5. She loves me!

**My Clumsy Boyfriend: Chapter 5**

A/N: Hiya! I'm back! And it's officially Christmas Break! (Woots) Hurray!

I could probably ramble on for hours on how happy I am to have a break away from prison a.k.a. school, but that would be painfully boring and mean… so on to the disclaimer! Oh! Before I forget, thank you _Black Soul Andy _for the idea, this chapter is dedicated to ya:)

**_Disclaimer: (clears throat) I DON'T OWN KINGDOM HEARTS! ARE YOU HAPPY NOW!_**

Chapter 5:

Kairi sighed, 'I knew it, he doesn't like me…' He only thought of her as a friend, and now she had proof of that: his picture of Namine. She tore her eyes away from Sora's drawing and focused on her sketchbook that Miss Rikku so kindly had given her. A frown formed on her face and she rested her head on her desk.

Riku continued to stare at the auburn-haired beauty with a smirk on his face, 'Interesting, she likes him, he likes Namine… I wonder who she likes.'

Sora glanced up upon sensing a pair of eyes on him. He saw Kairi resting her head on her desk and Riku staring off in the distance. "That's really good!" Miss Rikku exclaimed as she loomed over him. Sora yelped falling out of his chair and landed next to Kairi's desk. The red head looked over to Sora's seat to find that he wasn't there, "What the heck?" she uttered softly before hearing a quiet squeak. Her gaze found Sora on the floor next to her and she smiled holding out her hand to help him up. He gratefully took it and hoisted himself up as Miss Rikku sputtered out apologies.

Later during Art class…

"Kairi this drawing is amazing! Why didn't you show me?" Miss Rikku admired her picture, "This is awesome and very realistic!" Kairi blushed, "I'm really not that good, my friend Namine is way better than me." Miss Rikku shook her long blonde head, "You could be in my advanced class for 7th period if you want." "No-no, I'm fine, besides, this class has my friends in it!" Kairi convinced her as she waved her hands in a defensive manner. The art teacher reluctantly gave up and sighed, "Fine." Miss Rikku went back to observing the other various artworks students drew.

"Whew…" Kairi sighed in relief. Riku smirked, "What did you draw to receive that kind of reaction?" Kairi turned to look at him, and then cautiously handed the book to him. He opened it up to find a collage of different pictures of Sora. One was of him, Sora, and Tai caught in the doorway, another of the lunch incident, one was of him(Sora) falling on her and Namine blushing in the background, and the stair incident, in the center, however was a smiling Sora sitting at his desk. Riku's heart throbbed, 'Wow, I'm struck down before I even can ask her out!' Kairi's face tinted bright red and she kept her head down. "So you like—." Riku was cut off by Kairi's hands covering his mouth, "Gah! Don't say it aloud!" she whispered loudly. Apparently too loudly, because Sora overheard and turned toward the two, "Don't say what?" he asked in a curious tone. Kairi's blush got ten times redder than before as she stammered, "T-That I--." She desperately tried to find an answer. "She loves me!" Riku stated, receiving a shocked look from Kairi and a clueless one from Sora. Sora blinked and something poked at his heart, "O-okay, that's good I guess." He said in a half-hearted tone and then turned back to his own business.

As soon as Sora's attention was off them, Kairi whispered in a harsh voice, "Why'd you say that!" Riku smirked, "You didn't see the small hint of jealousy in his voice?" Confusion swept across her face, 'He sounded jealous?' Riku continued to smirk, even if he did like Kairi, he knew she loved Sora, plus something in the back of his silver head told him that he still liked Namine. "What now?" Kairi asked impatiently at his trademark smirk.

Sora sat at his desk, head down in a somewhat gloomy position. He couldn't shake the feeling that he was jealous of Riku, and that bothered him. He liked Namine, yet he was jealous when Riku said Kairi loved him, but why? He sighed and started drawing circles with his finger on his desk.

"Riku, I don't want to do that, I've already crashed into him a dozen times as you've seen in my drawing." Kairi said to him, "I don't want to have to explain to my mom why I have so many bruises in the morning." Riku sighed, "Then what are we gonna do then?" Kairi joined his sigh, and then perked up when she found an idea, "How 'bout--."

**Riiing!**

Man! She despised that darn bell! It annoyed her very much. "I'll tell you later! Bye Riku!" Kairi smiled as she picked up her bag and sketchbook. Riku nodded his head in reply, but stayed in his seat. "Aren't you going to your next class?" Kairi asked. "This is my next class; I have an optional early class, so I can have an extra one," he stated, "See ya later babe." Kairi blushed at the new nickname and then left.

She slowly walked down the stairs and Sora caught up to her. "Hey! Kai! Can I walk with you, since we're going to the same class?" the brunette asked. Kairi's heart fluttered, "Sure!" "Just make sure you don't fall down the stairs this time." He teased, poking her in the arm. Kairi smiled, if he didn't love her, she'd be fine being his friend if he continued to make her laugh like this.

They both made it to their science class and laughed their entire way to their desks.

The science teacher looked up from her magazine and raised an eyebrow. Her black hair was tied into many braids and hung over her shoulder. Her eyes seemed to glow red as she stared at the two teens that ruined her peace and quiet. All in all she was a scary teacher, decked in black attire and pale make-up with violet lip-stick.

Sora and Kairi immediately shut their traps and sat at their lab desks while other students piled in with loud conversation. Kairi winced when the angry teacher yelled at them to shut-up. All went dead quiet when the bell rang and the scary teacher stood from her desk and walked over to the front of the room. She smirked at the trembling students, "I'm your science teacher, Miss Lulu. My rules are simple, do as I say and everything's okay, don't, and I'll make your life in my class a living hell." Sora shuddered and Kairi froze.

Miss Lulu smirked her scary smirk, and then continued her speech, "We'll be having labs in this class and other projects. Today I'll choose your partners and then have you fill out a permission slip for the labs; make sure you get them signed and handed in by Friday, or else."

She took role and handed out the permission slips before assigning partners, "Whoever's sitting next to you is your partner, if you don't like them, tough luck!"

Kairi smiled to herself; she was paired with Sora! Sora grinned at her, "Happy are you?" Kairi blushed, "Um, no-I mean yes! Wait; is that s'posed to be a trick question?" Sora laughed at her antics, "No, you make it sound like one though!"

Miss Lulu let them talk quietly until the bell rang. "Alright! Get out now, I don't want to see you freshies until tomorrow!" she hollered over the stampede of twenty pairs of feet. Kairi smiled, "Bye Miss Lulu!"

Kairi sighed as she walked home. Tai had to work and Namine lived in the opposite direction she was walking. She didn't know where Sora and Riku were but at the moment, all she wanted to do was get home. Her feet hurt from the uncomfortable uniform shoes she was obliged to wear and she now despised the scenic route she took.

A chilly breeze cut through her and she gripped her backpack pulling it closer for warmth. She continued down the path, crushing the delicate blades of grass and dying leaves under her shoes. Patches of sun shone through the thicket of browning trees that towered over her. Since her school started late in September and the weather got colder, the leaves were already changing color. She let a small yawn escape her mouth. Why did a cold atmosphere always make her drowsy?

Crunching leaves reached her ears and she turned to identify her follower. "You live this way?" she asked him as he caught up to her. He nodded, "You too?" Kairi smiled, "Yeah, wanna walk together?" The brunette grinned, "That would be nice." Kairi shivered and the brunette blinked his crystal sky orbs, "Are you cold?" The auburn haired one nodded slightly. "Oh." He said.

"Hey! Sora! Kairi! Wait up!" an all too familiar voice called. Sora and Kairi saw the silver haired figure approach at a fast rate and skid to a halt in front them. "Hi Riku, don't tell me you live near me too?" Kairi joked. Riku nodded, "I guess Tai never told you, did he? We're next door neighbors." Kairi's eyes widened, 'Crap, now I have to put up with Tai bringing him over,' her thoughts screamed. Sora glowered at Riku, then smiled when Kairi grinned at him, "Sora, which house do you live in?"

They walked out of the forest and on to a concrete sidewalk leading to a quiet neighborhood. "That one," Sora pointed as they neared the houses. Each one sat on its own acre of land and had its own unique landscape. The one that Sora pointed to resembled a cute gingerbread house that an old granny might've made for Christmas. It sat close to the street and trees shaded its driveway. To Kairi, it reminded her of a cottage deep inside a peaceful forest, like one in a fairytale. But what shocked her most was the simple fact that this house stood next door to hers!

Riku scratched his head, "I always wondered who lived in that house." Kairi laughed nervously, "Yeah." "What's wrong Kairi?" Sora asked. Kairi glanced over to him, "Nothing, I'm just surprised that we haven't run into each other, I mean, because I live next door and all…"

Sora grinned, "Cool, we can all hang out together then." Kairi nodded, "Sure!"

**A/N:** Okay, I think I'm getting over this writers block. Since it's winter break, I'll be able to update more, though I can't guarantee that…

Merry Christmas!

R&R


	6. End of the fisrt dayFinally!

**My Clumsy Boyfriend**

**By: Sora's GuardianAngel**

**A/N:** Hiya guys! Welcome to chapter, um…SIX! That's right, chapter six! Woah… (Holds head) …We're already on the sixth chapter and it hasn't even been ONE day yet…Wow. Okay, I'm over that now and on to the Disclaimer:)

_**Disclaimer: All I want for Christmas is a Sora plushy, not Kingdom Hearts because no matter how much I try, I'll never own Kingdom Hearts. Are you lawyers out there happy now?**_

Chapter 6: End of the first day…finally!

Kairi walked into her house, closing the wooden door with a click. She had said goodbye to the two boys and left to her house. After all, once Sora said they could hang out together, Riku 'pretended' to be jealous and she felt them start a glaring contest behind her back. She shook her head, even though Riku's crazy plan had worked and it was obvious that Sora was indeed jealous, she felt that it was wrong to lie to the brunette. She didn't want him to become possessive if he ever did become her boyfriend, because possessiveness eventually led to abuse, or at least that was what her mother taught her.

She tossed her backpack onto her bed, and then headed back down stairs to her living room. She then flopped down on her soft, tan couch and pulled her shoes off. She rested her aching feet on the coffee table in front of her and sighed happily to that fact. Her eyes scanned the room until she found what she was looking for: the TV remote. Grabbing it from its current location on the coffee table, she pressed the power button and her television sprang to life. She flipped through a few channels before coming to her favorite one and watching a show.

XXX

Sora and Riku still stood outside Kairi's house; they were both amazed that she just left like that. Riku was the first to snap out of it, "Nice going idiot." Sora twitched, "I wasn't the one who got protective and started a glare war! I only said that we could all hang out together, I'm her friend too ya know!" Riku was taken back; who knew the brunette could have a temper. Or maybe his jealousy that Kairi 'loved' him caused Sora's quick temper. Riku smirked and folded his arms, "You sound jealous, do you have a crush on her too?" Something caught in Sora's throat and he couldn't speak, much less deny it. So instead, he blushed and averted his eyes from Riku's. Riku grinned, "I thought so."

XXX

Kairi's show ended and she glanced out the window to see that the boys had left. She smiled to herself, 'Hopefully things have cooled down between those two…' she thought. She turned her attention back to the TV and watched another show.

Later…

"I'm home Kai!" Tai yelled waltzing into the house. He put his stuff on the kitchen counter, and then climbed the stairs and knocked on his younger sister's bedroom door. "Come in!" Kairi's distant voice called. He opened the door to find her standing on the balcony with her back to him. She was gazing at the stars like she always did when the sun went down. Tai sighed, "We need to make dinner, Mom and Dad aren't going to be home until tomorrow." Kairi turned around to face him, "Business again?" she inquired. The elder nodded and it was her turn to sigh, "Okay, I'll be down in a minute." Tai smiled, "Good, want burgers or hotdogs?" She managed a grin and then replied with, "I'll have a burger please."

XXX

Sora sat in his bed staring out the window at the many stars that dotted the sky. His window gave him a perfect view of Kairi's balcony. He frowned when she left it and sighed recalling the earlier events that day.

After Riku came to the conclusion that Sora liked Kairi, he wouldn't stop bugging him about it. Sora literally walked back to his house with Riku teasing him until he got to his door. Why only at his door? Because, the brunette slammed it in his face when he wouldn't cease teasing the younger. In a way though, he and Riku acted like they'd been friends since birth, but the two never met each other until today. Still, he felt a brotherly connection to Riku. Yet because of the silver haired boy, he realized he did in fact have a crush on Kairi. How else would that explain his speechlessness when Riku said it?

Sora flinched, "Stupid Riku, now the only thing I can think about is Kairi!" "What are you talking to yourself about?" his mother's voice asked opening the door and turning the light on. Sora blushed, "um…COFFEE!" His mother raised an eyebrow, "Hmm…I thought you said Kairi as in our neighbor, Kairi. How'd I get that out of 'coffee'?" she pondered aloud for a moment, and then sighed, "Oh well, dinner's in fifteen minutes, be ready or we'll start without you." Sora smiled, he loved food, "'Kay mom!" His mother closed the door and he was left alone again. He glanced out of the window again to see Tai at the grill on his patio, and Kairi next to him handing him the seasoning. She looked up upon sensing someone's stare and waved. He waved back and then left his room to wash up for dinner.

XXX

Kairi chuckled softly and Tai rolled his eyes and muttered, "So we have been surrounded by idiots…" Kairi lightly punched him in the arm, "So that's what you think of your friends? I'm telling Riku and Sora that you said that." She joked and he only grinned, "No burger for you then," he waved the spatula in the air. At that moment, Kairi's tummy decided to let out a fierce growl and she blushed from the embarrassment. Tai grinned again, "So I take it that you won't tell them?" She nodded with the rogue still visible on her cheeks. He laughed.

XXX

Namine sat in her room sketching another picture of Riku. She smiled, this one was of him, Sora, and Tai falling through the door way. That memory was pretty funny, seeing as it was only about 7-9 hours ago. She was still happy that he went to the same school as her, even though he didn't seem to like her the way she loved him. She stared out the window with a smile still visible on her face; she didn't mind that, as long as they were good friends she'd be fine.

Her sketchbook slid from her delicate hands and fell to the ground spilling many of her loose pictures all over her blue carpet. She sighed noticing that all the ones that fell out were of Riku, "I hope this doesn't happen in front of him, I'd probably die of embarrassment…"

XXX

Riku sneezed peering into his bathroom mirror. He still had a red mark on his nose from when Sora had so kindly slammed the door in his face. (A/N: Riku fans please don't be too mad.) He rubbed it and growled, "The squirt is dead tomorrow…" He left his bathroom and walked over to his kitchen. A yellow sticky note stuck to the fridge caught his attention; he pulled it off and read it aloud.

_Dear Kosuke and Riku, _

_I won't be home in time to make dinner, fend for yourselves. I'll be home around 11:00pm. Love you,_

_Hitomi, a.k.a Mom_

Riku sighed crumpling the note and tossing it in the trash, "Now I find this, after Dad leaves to go visit an old friend across town…" His stomach growled, "Great, just great…"

XXX

Sora sat at his table eating his food in silence. This worried his parents, because he never ate in silence. His mother flashed a worried glance to his father who looked concerned for his son, "Sora, are you feeling alright?" Sora broke his train of thought, "Huh? Yeah, I'm fine." He went back to eating again, in silence. "So…how was your day?" Mrs. Hikari asked. Sora swallowed hard, "Um, it was good I guess. I made a few new friends." Mr. Hikari smiled, "Were you late?" Sora shook his head, "Not really, my first teacher let me off with a warning, but I must've had like twenty accidents due to my clumsiness…" Mrs. Hikari blinked her stunning cerulean eyes, "Accidents?" "Like what?" his dad questioned. Sora grinned as he cleared his throat for the long list of accidents he'd had on his first day,

"Well… First class I tripped in front of my new friend Kairi, and then I crashed into her brother and his friend… Then the three of us got stuck in our 2nd class's doorway in front of the entire class. I was late for my third class and accidentally tackled Kairi to the ground. Don't ask." He paused to breathe, "Then, I accidentally scared her, and she threw her sandwich at me during lunch and we both had spaghetti sauce all over us…" Mrs. Hikari giggled, "That all?" Sora shook his head and told them about the rest of his day with laughs in between. Afterwards, Sora's parents smiled at each other, "That sounds like your father's first day of high school…" his mom trailed with the smile still present on her angelic face.

XXX

Kairi blinked in utter confusion at her burger. She knew her brother could be a lousy cook, but who knew he'd make good food for once. She took another bite of it and thought, 'It must've been the seasoning I put on it before he grilled it …' Tai sat on the other side of the table staring at his sister with a grin plastered across his masculine face. She gave him a deadly glare before saying, "It's edible." Tai shot up from his chair and thrust his fists into the air, "Yes!" He glanced down at Kairi with the same annoying grin on his face, "I cooked something that people can eat!"

**Bam-bam-bam!**

Kairi smiled as she rose from the kitchen table, "I'll get it!" She ran to the door and tripped over her shoes that she'd so carelessly tossed by the door. She fell with a thud and groaned from the sudden pain inflicted to her front side. "Sora's clumsiness really **_is_** rubbing off on me…" she muttered as she stood shakily on her feet. She opened the door to meet a pair of aqua eyes. "Riku, what are you doing here?" Kairi asked raising one delicate eyebrow. Riku's stomach answered the question with a grumble, "My folks aren't home and there's nothing to eat AT ALL." She sighed and moved away from the entrance, "C'mon, you're just in time to be Tai's new guinea pig." She gestured for him to come in and he gladly accepted. She smiled as they walked back to the kitchen where Tai was eating his burger. Riku smirked as he spotted three burgers sitting innocently on a platter next to Kairi's plate. He hugged Kairi, "Kai I love you pal!" He then proceeded to devouring two of them before Tai took the plate from him, "Hey! Don't eat ALL of my beautiful creations!" he snapped, cradling the last burger he glared at Riku and then all three of them erupted into laughter.

XXX

**A/N: heh, not much of a chapter, but it's a bridge to something big in later chapters. So yeah, I wanna wish everyone a Merry Christmas or whatever holiday you celebrate…**

**(Yawn) It's 12:35am here, and it's officially Christmas Day**. I'm getting tired so yeah…

(Curls up into a ball and goes to sleep)

Sora: Okay, she's asleep. (Dresses up in Santa outfit) Time to give her a gift…

Riku: (Dressed as an elf) what're you doing Sora?

Sora: (lightly kisses SGA's forehead) She always wanted that and this… (Shows Riku a miniature plushy version of himself) …she even said it in her disclaimer.

Riku: (sigh) anyways, please review. SGA loves reviews and wishes you all a happy and safe holiday!

Sora: (whispers) Quiet! You'll wake her up!

Riku: Like I said, please review and Merry Christmas!


	7. Will you dance with me? prt 1

**My Clumsy Boyfriend**

**By: Sora's GuardianAngel**

**A/N: **I'm SO SORRY! I had a critical writer's block and a stroke of laziness…that's never an efficient combination… (Sigh). Anyways, enough of my useless babbling and on to the infamous disclaimer!

**_Disclaimer: Three good reasons I can't own Kingdom Hearts… One, I'm only 14… Two, If I did then Kairi and Sora would have already kissed and proclaimed their love for each other… And Three, I wouldn't be writing this fic, and waiting for KH2 to be released. There ya go, that's my disclaimer._**

Chapter…7: Will you dance with me? Part one.

Kairi sighed, walking back from school, nothing eventful happened that day and she was beginning to worry if the entire school year would be like that. Her shoes crunched over the dead leaves as she continued home, this time without Sora and Riku trailing behind.

She trekked down to her street and gazed at her Victorian house that came closer to view. Its ivory walls and chocolate roof peeked through the autumn leaves that still clung helplessly to the trees surrounding it.

A small gust of wind ruffled her auburn hair, causing it to obscure her vision. She cleared it from her face just in time for a flyer to smack into her. She tugged the paper off and read it. Afterwards, her lips curved into a smile, "A festival, huh? Interesting… Maybe I should invite…"

"What'cha reading?"

Kairi yelped and spun around to meet none other than…

"Sora! Don't scare me like that!" she scolded. He simply grinned at her with his arms folded, "Invite who?" Kairi blushed, averting her cerulean orbs to a nearby tree, "Someone, w-why?" Sora raised an eyebrow at her blush, but chose to ignore it, "Um, I was just…curious." He eyed her flyer, "Where were you and your invitee gonna go?" She smiled feeling a bit more comfortable now, "Destiny Island's autumn festival down at the summer island." Sora blinked, "Summer Island? You mean the island that's down south, the children's island?" She nodded, "Yup, I used to go there all the time with my dad…" Her eyes lowered at that memory, "…before he died and my mom remarried…" Sora's smile softened, "I'm sorry I made you remember something painful… my real mom died a few years ago too." Kairi glanced up at him, "I'm sorry too." Sora grinned, "C'mon, cheer up! I hate to see you frown like that." A smile tugged a Kairi's mouth, "Okay, thanks Sora!" Sora thrust a fist into the air, "Victory!" and then laughed maniacally like a madman. Kairi joined in the hilarity and whacked him on the head. "Ow!" he squeaked, "What was that for!" Kairi hushed him, pulling him close to where their noses were inches apart and whispered, "Act like that and they'll throw you in an insane asylum with the C-R-A-Z-Y people." Sora choked down a laugh and smiled, "Okay Kai, I won't act insane anymore. She pulled away from him and pouted cutely, "Pinky Promise?" He chuckled, "Sure."

They started walking again conversing about their day on the way home.

((XXX))

Namine stared at the door in front of her. Her art teacher, Miss Rikku, asked her to stay after school for awhile with another student from her 6th class. She had to put her books away in her locker first, then go back to her favorite teacher's class.

Namine drew in a deep breath, and then carefully turned the doorknob and entered. "You're back!" Miss Rikku exclaimed happily. Namine nodded shyly. She glanced around the room and spotted very familiar silver locks of hair. "Riku?" she asked. Riku sighed, "Hi Nami."

"Guys!" Rikku whined, "Are both of you friends with Hikari and Aizawa?" Namine and Riku nodded simultaneously. Miss Rikku smirked, "I have a favor to ask…"

"What's this favor?" Riku question suspiciously.

"Kairi and Sora like each other, right?"

"Yes." Namine answered.

"Can you two play Cupid?"

Namine blinked, "Huh?" Riku shrugged, "Sure, why?" Miss Rikku sighed, "Those two always glance at each other, but it seems they'll never admit their crushes…it, it annoys me." Miss Rikku replied.

Namine smiled, "Yeah, we'll do that, but how?"

Miss Rikku thoughtfully put her index finger to her chin, "Isn't the Autumn Festival next week?"

"Yeah."

"How about the four of you go to it, then leave them together?" She suggested, "I volunteered to set up there, so I can help out a bit."

Namine nodded with the smile still present, "I always wanted to play Cupid." Riku leaned against the desk that stood behind him, "That's good; I can get my revenge on the twerp…" He trailed off as he recalled the incident from yesterday afternoon. "What revenge? Did Sora do something?" Namine asked. Riku shook his head, "I'll tell you later…"

"So, do we have an agreement on this favor of mine?" Miss Rikku wanted to know.

Both teens nodded and the teacher bowed, "Thank You so much."

((XXX))

Sora and Kairi reached their houses after their slow walk home.

"See you tomorrow!" Kairi waved.

"Yeah, bye Kairi!" Sora hollered.

Kairi ambled to her front door; she pulled out her key and unlocked the door. Her hand rested on the fancy knob while her gaze lingered on the brunette walking up his driveway. Her eyes finally allowed her to tear her stare off him and she hastily opened her door and entered.

Unbeknownst to her, a pair of sapphire eyes watched her the second she took her eyes off him. Sora felt himself smile on the inside as he too, went inside the place he called home. Just talking to her made him happy, and only she could have that effect on him. Weird. He didn't realize that he liked Kairi so much until Riku started teasing him…He'd have to thank the silver-haired friend later though, right now he had to do his homework.

((XXX))

_**RIIIIINNNNNGGGGG!**_

"Ugh! Five more minutes!" Sora mumbled slamming his fist on the snooze button. The alarm clock gave a dying beep and Sora rolled back into the center of his bed. Within seconds, the teen fell back into dreamland…

_Sora sat on the beach of the children's island. He wore black and red swim trunks, no shirt, and his silver crown necklace around his neck. His sea water drenched hair glistened in the fiery sunset. Sitting next to him was Kairi wearing a lavender bikini with a tattered skirt over it. The red waves lapped silently onto the shore and reached only their feet. "Hey Kairi?" Sora asked. "Hmm?" the red head responded. "I…I like you a lot, so will you be my girlfriend?" Kairi smiled, "Sora…" Her face suddenly twisted into an angry expression, "**Wake up!"**_

Sora yelped as his step-mother splashed a bucket of ice water on him. He immediately shot up out of his bed and hit the floor.

His mother grinned triumphantly holding the empty bucket under one arm, "Finally, You're late for school again, it starts in five minutes." Sora sprang up from the floor, "Oh no! I'm late for History then!" He hastily ushered Mrs. Hikari out of his room, then scrambled to find his clothes. 'No time for a shower, I'll just put some anti-perspirant on then.' He thought as he threw on his clothes and ran down stairs. He grabbed his backpack, waved to his parents, and sprinted to school with a slice of toast in his mouth.

Sora made it into the classroom with seconds to spare. Even still, almost everyone gave him weird glances except for Kairi who at the moment was biting her lip to keep from laughing. 'Why is she on the verge of laughing?' he thought walking over to his desk by her. He sat down scratching his head when he realized what it was. His hair still dripped water from his mother's wake-up call and because of that, his hair stayed completely down; no spikes what so ever. He let out an exasperated sigh and let his head hit the desk softly. Kairi smiled at him and whispered so only he could hear, "Don't worry, you look fine. They're just not used to seeing your hair 'de-spikeified.'" A small smile formed on his lips as he raised his head off of the desk and glanced side-ways towards her, "Thanks, but I still like my hair spiky…"

The classes passed by quickly, and soon it was already time for lunch. Sora's haired had dried significantly since then, but it still hadn't regained his spikiness and still flopped down when he tried to stand it up. He sighed in defeat as he walked to the cafeteria with his tummy grumbling in a ferocious manner. He dodged a numerous amount of girls who crowded by a colorful poster on the wall next to the cafeteria entrance. He stopped walking, curious as to what the poster said. Luckily, he was taller than most of the girls and read it aloud to himself, "Come to our 50th annual Autumn Festival for a fun time! There will be food, concerts by our local bands, dances and more!" He turned away from the poster with a smile present on his face, 'A festival? Is it the same one Kairi's going to? Maybe I could ask her to come with me! But wait, she said she was going to invite someone to go with her already…Darn.' He started to walk to the door when someone tapped his shoulder. He turned to find a girl his age staring up at him; she was in one of his earlier classes, Jess, was it? She had short, mahogany hair that curled under her chin and chocolate eyes; her skin was slightly tan, but not as tan as his. Sora blinked, "Um?" She cleared her throat, "Sora? Will, will you go with me to the Autumn Festival?" her voice was shaky and timid, like she was afraid that he'd reject her. 'Oh great! How can I say no, when she's on the verge of tears?' Sora thought desperately, "Um, I-I…" he stammered. Jess waited for her answer, disappointment etching her features as if she already knew what it was going to be.

"I'll go with you."

Sora spun around to see Tai standing behind him. Compared to the red head, Sora was a shorty. Jess blushed, gripping her books tighter in her arms; she gave a small smile then bow to Tai who asked, "What time do you want me to pick you up?" She thought for a moment before saying the time, and then hugged him and left.

Sora gave Tai a 'you're my savior' look before saying, "I owe you one buddy." Tai smirked, "Anytime… You sure are getting popular with the ladies, I suggest finding a date before they swarm you with 'we love you Sora!'s!" Sora blinked, "Does that happen to you a lot?"

"Yup, Riku and I are gonna have to get our own secret service soon." Tai replied, "Well, lunch is gonna end soon, I suggest you get some grub or you'll pass out from hunger."

Sora waved and the two went their separate ways.

((XXX))

Kairi stared at her tray full of lunch with disgust. She'd been about to eat it when she thought she saw it move; scary. So now, she lost her appetite and her fearlessness of consuming school lunch.

She checked her watch, 15 minutes until lunch would be over and Sora was still nowhere to be seen. "Where is he?" she growled.

"KAIRI!"

"Oh, that's where he is," she snickered as the brunette ran up to her and sat on the opposite side of their table. She smiled, "There you are, I was beginning to think that your fan girls ambushed you and forced you to take them to the Festival…" Sora coughed, "You're half right." Kairi raised an eyebrow, "Really?" Sora nodded, "But it was one girl who asked me while on the edge of crying, I didn't want to hurt her feelings and was about to say yes when your brother intervened and told her that he'd take her."

Kairi gave a silent thank you to Tai and then smiled again, "Who were you planning on going with?"

Sora blushed madly, "I…"

**A/N: **OH NO A CLIFFHANGER! I know, scream at me all you want, but it'll stay the same; it's a cliffie until I update! (Grins) See you next chapter! Please review:)

Trust me, the cliff hanger will be worth it, cuz the next chapters will have fluff, this I'll tell you!


	8. Will you dance with me? prt2

**My Clumsy Boyfriend**

**By: Sora's GuardianAngel**

**A/N: **Hiya! I'm back! And it's already chapter 8! (Readers gasp!) I know, it's scary, normally I'd be getting sick of typing, but I've been receiving so many kind-hearted reviews that I'd feel horrible giving up now. So, what I'm saying, er, typing is that I won't be quitting this fic anytime soon:)

_Thank you guys from the bottom of my heart! _(wow, that sounded so mushy…)

**_Disclaimer: Don't own Kingdom Hearts, enough said…_**

Chapter 8: Will you dance with me? Part two.

Sora blushed madly, "I…"

Kairi blinked, "Yeah?"

Sora was about to say 'I wanted to go with you' but before he could utter a single word from his mouth, an annoying voice rang out…

"Sora-poo!"

…Correction, twenty annoying, _feminine_ voices called him. In other words, his own group of stalking, psychotic fan-girls…

Sora rigidly turned in his seat to see twenty girls standing behind him, 'Crap, they found me…'

Kairi tilted her head to one side in sheer confusion, "You have a fan club?"

Sora gulped, "Guess so."

One of the girls, a blonde, spoke up, "Sora-poo, would you go to the Festivities with me?" she asked in a flirtatious voice accompanied by a wink. Sora glanced to Kairi, his eyes pleading for help, "N-No, I can't!"

"And why not!" the blonde demanded, now irritated. It was obvious that she usually got what she wanted. She dropped her cute act, and growled.

Sora, who at the moment, couldn't think up an excuse, started to stammer incoherent words.

"…He can't, because he's going with me." Kairi stated as she rose from her spot and sat next to Sora. The brunette flushed pink, "Wha?" She lightly elbowed him in the side, and whispered through clenched teeth, "Play along!"

The blonde glared at Kairi before glancing at Sora with longing eyes, "Is this true Sora-poo?" Her voice shifted back to flirt-mode as she batted her gorgeous green eyes.

Sora gave her a fake smile, "Yup, I'm sorry, maybe next time."

The blonde sighed in defeat, "Oh well, see you around!" She bowed to Sora and left, but not before shooting one last death glare at Kairi. With the blonde, the other nineteen girls left in silent defeat as well.

Sora leaned back against the table, "Whew! That was close. Thanks Kai."

Kairi smiled, "Sure, no problem Sora." She leaned back also, but as she did so, she felt an arm draped over her shoulder and blushed. Sora had his left arm pulling her close to him without his realization. She coughed lightly to get his attention. "Oh, sorry!" his face turned seven shades redder as he snatched his arm off of Kairi, "Really sorry Kai!" She just gave a small nod then a slight giggle. "What's so funny?" Sora asked; blush still present on his face. Kairi stared up at him with dazzling bluish-violet eyes, "It's funny, we pretended that we're dating to get the fan club off your back and now we have to keep pretending because the fan club will try and see if we really are pretending! Isn't that funny?"

Sora nodded with a half-hearted grin, he knew it! She only thought of him as a friend this whole time. Of course, after all it had only been three days since the start of school, it was rare for a person to develop a crush in that short amount of time.

Kairi immediately wanted to take back what she said, she knew it hurt Sora in one way or another and even though she'd only known the boy for three days, she could tell that he didn't like being in a bad mood. She couldn't, however, tell if what she said offended him or he just didn't think she was funny. But she was sure that if he liked her, he'd think she thought of him as only a friend now from that statement.

"Hey Sora?" Kairi asked after their long awkward silence.

"Yeah?"

"Y'know the Festival, I was actually gonna ask-."

**Riiinng!**

Kairi growled. Did she ever mention that she absolutely despised that bell? Well, if she didn't, then she just did now. Sora smiled, "What was that?" She shook her head, "N-nothing, never mind!" Sora simply raised an eyebrow, "Okay, let's get to gym."

The two of them got up and headed to their class without realizing that both hadn't eaten lunch and that two mysterious figures observed them from a distance.

Namine sighed, "So close, they almost told each other…"

"Geez. It's annoying that it's so obvious to everyone but them."

"Yeah, I agree Riku, if someone loves someone else, they should tell each other." Namine replied, "Well the bell rang, we should get to class…see you in 7th period." She turned her attention back to him for a minute, "Can you invite them to come with us in sixth period, your first art class?"

Riku gave her a thumbs-up sign along with one of his famous smirks, "Okay, I'll tell you how it went in 7th period. Till then!" He waved and then ran off to his next class. She watched him leave for a few long seconds before finally walking off in the opposite direction, 'Yeah, if someone likes someone else, they should tell each other, but I freeze every time I try to tell him…'

((XXX))

"Hey Kairi?"

"Yeah?"

"Watch out for-."

**BAM!**

"Ouch…" Kairi groaned from her position on the ground. Their class had to jog around the track for gym which was outside. Sora and Kairi were jogging together before Kairi tripped from finding a pot-hole. Did I mention that it was a dirt track? Anyways…

Kairi sighed, her ankle burned bright like the color of her hair.

"Can you move it?" he asked, concern etched his features. He crouched down to examine her ankle better, "I think you sprained it…"

Sora called their coach over to them. "Yep, it's a sprain. Can you take her to the nurse's office?" Coach Cid asked. Sora nodded as he helped her to her feet.

"Do you want me to carry you?" He asked as Cid left them to yell at another class clown, his face reddened as he said that. Kairi blushed as well; the thought of Sora carrying her made her heart skip at beat and hasten its pace. She gave a slight nod and Sora picked her up bridal-style. Luckily she was wearing gym shorts because if he had to carry her wearing her school uniform, there'd be…issues.

Kairi prayed that he couldn't hear her heart beat, because it was beating very loudly, pounding in her chest. Her cerulean orbs glanced up at him every other second. They were halfway to the nurse's office and many people in the hallway gave them odd stares. Sora smiled to himself nonetheless, he liked holding her close though he wished it was under different circumstances.

They finally reached the nurse's office. Yuffie was there. "What happened now?" was all she asked before shooing Sora out of the bedroom they left Kairi in. When they were out of Kairi's hearing range she asked, "Didja ask her yet?"

"Huh?"

"The dance? You ask her yet?"

"H-how'd you know I like her!" his whispered loudly but not for Kairi to hear.

Yuffie scratched her head and said in an embarrassed tone of voice, "Well, you stare at her all the time…"

Sora blushed yet again, "It's **_that_** obvious?"

Yuffie nodded, "Unfortunately yes…"

Sora's blush continued to get brighter until he resembled a cherry. Yuffie smiled, "Don't worry, I'll keep an eye on her, you go back to…" she eyed his gym clothes, "…gym. I'll take it from here!"

"But what about--."

"Don't worry, I won't tell! Promise!"

She then, like always, shooed him out before he could say any more. Sora sprinted back to his class to change just in time for the bell to ring. He made it to his next class with a minute to spare…

((XXX))

Kairi was finally allowed to leave the nurse's office during 6th period. She had to wear a brace for a few days as instructed by Yuffie but otherwise, she was completely fine. So on she hobbled to her Art class. She somehow made it up the stairs without falling and managed to get to her classroom. Everyone stared at her when she entered, handed Miss Rikku her pass, and even when she sat down. 'What's going on?' she thought, 'Oh yeah! I'm still wearing my gym clothes!' They weren't anything too showy, just baggy cotton shorts and a gray short-sleeved shirt with the school's mascot on it; a paopu fruit, cartoon version with a face.

Sora gave her a reassuring smile, "Heh, at least it's not as bad as my hair…" She had to agree with that, it just wasn't normal for the spiky-haired teen to be 'de-spikeified'. "So, how's your ankle feeling? I heard from Sora that you tripped." Riku said turning in his desk. Miss Rikku was at her desk evaluating the sketches they did yesterday, thus she let the students converse among themselves. "Oh, it's alright, nothing too serious." Kairi replied. "So you'll be able to dance on Friday? I was wondering if you and Sora wanted to come with Namine and me," he asked. Kairi glanced in Sora's direction, "Sure, if that's ok with you." Sora nodded feeling unbearably stupid; here he was, trying to ask Kairi out all day long and Riku casually does what he's been wishing to do all day! 'Oh well, at least I can still go with her…' he thought positively.

Class ended and they headed off to their last period…science. Sora helped Kairi by letting her use his arm for balance and they made it to their classroom. That class flew by and soon it was time for everyone to go home…

Sora, Riku, and Kairi walked home together, mainly talking about the festival and such. "So Tai'll drive us to it?" Sora asked, "Wait, he has a car!" "Yup, didn't we tell you that?" Riku replied boredly. Sora blinked, "I don't remember…" Both boys had one of Kairi's arms on their shoulders to support the red head. She had tried to refuse, but both insisted that she stay off it so it could heal faster. She was grateful to have kind-hearted friends to watch over her like this, and glad that her brother forced her to come here.

"Aw, you knuckle-head! I told you yesterday that Tai had a car!"

"Quit calling me a knuckle-head, Old MAN!"

"Old Man! I'm only a year older than you!"

"Sure, that's why you have silver hair!"

"Why I otta…!"

"Both of you! Knock it OFF!" Kairi yelled over their loud argument. The two boys yelped, who knew Kairi could be scary when frustrated…

Kairi sighed, "Idiots…"

Sora and Riku glared at each other before giving quick apologies. "That's better!" she giggled. Their houses came into view.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow!" Kairi said as Sora and Riku went to their homes. They both waved and then disappeared behind their doors. Kairi went inside hers as well and immediately got started on her homework.

Later that night, she laid awake staring out the window at the stars wondering how fun the festival would be. She only had two days to find a dress though and that worried her.

'I'll go with Namine tomorrow afternoon, I'm sure she needs to find hers.'

((XXX))

Two days later the Festival came…

"C'mon Kairi! I have to pick up Jess!" Tai yelled impatiently from downstairs. He wore black dress pants and a long-sleeved, cobalt dress shirt.

"Be down in a sec! Wait for me in the car!" Kairi called back. Tai shook his head, "Too many people, we'll take the van!" They had to pick up Namine, and Riku and Sora would be there any minute to come along, not to mention Jess…

"That's fine by me!"

_**Ding-Dong!**_

Tai turned to the door behind him, "I'll get it!"

Kairi was ready. She wore a lavender dress that came down to an inch above her knees. The top half of it was corset-looking and dark violet, but the lower part flared out once it reached her knees. Her short hair glittered like the stars in a night sky, and her skin seemed to glow. Amethyst shadowed her cerulean eyes and pink glossed her lips. To Sora, she was absolutely drop-dead gorgeous. She gracefully made her way down the stairs to her brother, Sora, and Riku, a blush present on her angelic face.

"Hey Sora?" Riku nudged him, whispering "Quit drooling."

"Huh?" He turned to the silver-haired one, "Oh…"

Kairi made it down without tripping and the four of them left to Jess and Namine's houses.

They picked up Jess first; she was surprised to see so many people in the van. "All of you are going to the festival?" she asked quietly as she rode shotgun. Sora nodded, "Yup. And we're picking up one more person." They drove up Namine's driveway and Riku got out. He ran up to the door and knocked. The blonde came out a minute later wearing a blue version of Kairi's dress; after all, they did go shopping together…

The two teens hastily came back to the van and sat in the middle row. Sora and Kairi sat in the way back alone. Kairi loved this though, despite the fact her legs were confined in a small space. Her eyes glanced at him every once in a while, just like earlier two days ago. She shivered slightly, 'I want to ask him!'

Sora tried to keep his stare off Kairi, but it was very hard not to. So instead of that he leaned towards the window and gazed out at the sun which was barely visible through the thicket of trees that blocked its light. It was about 30 minutes from their island to the beach that released a ferry to the children's island. He glanced down at his watch; it was 5:30pm.

"Hey Kairi?"

"Yeah?"

"What time does the ferry leave?"

"Hmm…6:00. Why?"

Sora's eyes widened significantly, "Tai! Drive faster! We're gonna be late! The last ferry leaves at six!"

Tai nodded as the van accelerated and flew down the highway.

The six of them made it to the pier with minutes to spare as they clambered onto the ferry that sparkled from all the paopu-shaped star lights that smothered its deck railings. Kairi awed the beautiful sight with her shimmering cerulean eyes, "It's so pretty…" she trailed. Sora followed her to an empty bench. The "couple" sat down, they were supposed to act like one since they weren't sure if Sora's fan girls were stalking them or not. "So, Kairi…" Sora started, trying to not sound nervous. It failed miserably though…

"Yes?" she inquired, tilting her head towards him. Her auburn locks glistened in the crimson sunset. She wondered why Sora tried to talk smoothly like that, 'Is he nervous?'

"Uh…n-never mind! It's nothing!" he laughed uneasily and glanced away from her staring out at the flaming orb in the sky. "It's nice out today…" he said randomly.

"Yeah it is." Kairi agreed.

"What do you want to do when we get there?" the brunette pondered, "There are games, dances, food…" he paused at food, "…or there's star-gazing, but that's for later on."

"I'd say games first, that's always fun." She smiled broadly at him.

He, in turn, flashed a goofy grin back.

Kairi glanced over at the growing island ahead of them, "We're almost there!"

Sora nodded and folded his arms. (I forgot to mention what he was wearing…)

He wore a white dress shirt with a silver vest and a black tuxedo jacket and pants. A red rose stayed pinned to his jacket's pocket. He dressed more appropriately for the dance than Riku or Tai who only wore dress shirts, not tuxedos.

"We're here!" Tai yelled into Kairi's ear. She jumped from the sudden yell, "Tai, knock it off!" Tai smirked deviously, "Be nice to your boyfriend, 'kay?"

Kairi blushed, "He's not my—Hey! Come back here you good for nothin' brother!" She chased the other auburn-head until Sora grabbed her by the arm and let Tai and Jess escape from her fury.

"You let them get away!" she gasped, "Who's side are you on!" This comment caused Sora to chuckle, "C'mon, you aren't gonna let a small tease from your brother ruin your day, are you?" She pouted, "But-but--." He placed a finger to her lips and winked, "You can pummel him later, I promise." She blushed, then nodded slightly, "Okay, let's find Riku and Namine."

"Namine!"

"Riku!"

"Namine!"

"Riku! Where are you two!" Sora and Kairi called through the crowd of people gathered on the beach dancing. When they had got off the ferry, the two teens were nowhere to be seen.

"Oh well… We'll bump into them eventually. It's a small island." Kairi tried to stay positive. Sora sighed, "You're right. Let's go play some games over there." She giggled, "'Kay!"

"Go Sora!"

"…Yes!"

"Hurray! You're my hero!"

Sora scratched his head, "I am?"

"Yes!" Kairi exclaimed, still cradling the teddy bear that he'd won for her. It was soft, beige fur with a golden bow tied around its neck. She hugged it close to her chest.

"I think you're gonna strangle it if you embrace it any tighter," he teased. She stopped snuggling it and looked back up at him, "No I won't. _You_ gave it to me so I'll cherish it, not destroy it silly!" Her heart froze the second those words left her lips, 'Oh-no!'

He smiled, "Heh thanks!"

'phew…' Kairi thought. "You okay?" he asked. She blushed and hugged the bear as she buried her face into its head until only her eyes were visible. Sora blinked, "Um?" She shook her head, "I-it's nothing…I'm fine!"

He sighed, "Okay. Wanna get a bite to eat?" She nodded, "U-uh-huh…that sounds good."

"Righty then!" he tugged on her hand, "This way."

((XXX))

"Darn! So close!" Riku growled to Namine. She sighed, "Yeah, they almost confessed…"

((XXX))

"Wow! They sell a lot of food here…" Kairi smiled. Sora grinned, "That's good, cuz I'm hungry!" She giggled, "Are you ever**_ not_** hungry?" His grin broadened, "My stomach's a black hole, so I guess I am always hungry."

"Here's your food!" A peppy young waitress said. She handed Kairi a plate of spaghetti and Sora a milkshake with two straws. The two stared at them confusedly. "Um…why'd you give us two straws?" Sora asked. The waitress only smiled, ignoring his question she said, "Enjoy your meal!" She then left to attend to another table.

"I guess it's not that much of a big deal. She left two forks for the spaghetti; we could split it if you want." Kairi suggested, trying to look on the bright side of things. Sora took one of the forks, "Okay, that works for me!" So they devoured the spaghetti until one piece remained a long noodle, one end in Kairi's mouth, the other in Sora's.

'So that's why the waitress gave us just forks…' they both thought.

"Um, you can have it."

"Nah, Kairi you can have it."

"You."

"You."

"How 'bout neither of us eat it?"

"Good idea."

Kairi smiled, "Wanna try looking for Riku and Namine again?"

"Sure."

((XXX))

Namine gulped, "Uh-oh, they gonna look for us again."

"Maybe they need a break from each other…" Riku pondered aloud.

"Nah…" Namine said.

"I think you two should stop playing matchmaker for now,"

Riku spun around to come face-to-face with Tai and Jess. Jess giggled, "Aren't you two gonna dance?" Tai nodded along with her, "We'll make sure no fan girls attack them, so go have fun for awhile. You deserve it." Riku sighed glancing at Namine whose face turned light pink, "That okay with you Nami?" She blushed even more at her old nick-name.

"O-okay."

((XXX))

"Sora?" Kairi asked after they'd walked a far distance from the festival. They were still searching for Riku and Namine, but had no luck thus far. Now they found an area that seemed abandoned. It was a beach, totally deserted, with a wooden shack close to a waterfall and a small island connected to their island by a bridge above their heads. The shack appeared to lead to the bridge.

Sora glanced back at her, "Hmm?"

"Have you been here before?" She asked as they walked up the stairs through the shack to the smaller island. "Yup!" He chimed. They both sat on a bent palm-like tree. The sun had set hours ago and the full moon cast white light on everything. Sora grinned, 'Okay! This is the perfect time to ask her!' his conscious sang, 'C'mon! Ask her out already you dork!'

"Sora, have you heard of the legend of the paopu fruit?" Kairi questioned suddenly.

"Yeah, it's said that if two people share one, their destinies become intertwined and they remain a part of each other's lives no matter what." Sora replied, receiting the legend from memory.

Kairi nodded, and then became silent again.

Sora took a deep breath, "Kairi?"

"Yes?"

Sora leaned towards her, "I…" His eyes were lost in her beautiful ones along with his words. Kairi gazed into Sora's eyes as well; she could see a cobalt storm behind them, as if he was at war with self-doubt and confidence, trying to find the right way through it. She somehow sensed what his little war with himself was about. "Sora, I--."

"No! Let me ask you something first Kairi." He seemed to have cleared up that war and looked dead-serious. His expression calmed, "Kairi, will you be my…" Their lips brushed slightly against each other before he finished, "…girlfriend?" Kairi pulled back from him for a second, causing Sora to have second doubts about asking her. She stared up at him and he noticed tears forming in her eyes, "Sora…thank you so much. You don't know how happy this makes me." She warmly embraced him. Sora's surprised mouth curved into a smile as he breathed in the sweet scent of strawberries from Kairi's hair. "I know…"

**((XXX))**

**A/N:** Ha! You guys can't complain about me not updating in awhile cuz I typed a super-long chapter! Yes! This was about 14 pages on Microsoft word in the print layout view, so yeah. The third and last part of the "Will you dance with me," chapters I'll type soon. Yes! Fluff has finally happened in this fic! (Woots)

Anyways, it is 1:09am (yawns) and my eye is starting to twitch so I'll see you next chapter!

_**Please Review:)**_


	9. Prelude to Disaster

**My Clumsy Boyfriend **

**By: Sora's GuardianAngel**

A/N: Heya! I'm back again with chapter 9! (gasps) We're almost to ten chapters! Hurray! Anyways, sorry for the wait! I had so much stuff going on these few months like FCAT, taking a test for my learner's permit, and writer's block (There's much more, but I'm sure you don't want me to list them all…) so I couldn't update as soon as I wanted to. So yeah…On to the Disclaimer!

P.S. I'm REALLY sorry for the long gap between updates, so I'll try to make this chapter short and sweet…kinda. (Curse writer's block!)

**_Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN KINGDOM HEARTS!_**

Chapter 9: Prelude to Disaster

Sora held Kairi in his arms for what seemed like an eternity under the pale blue light of the full moon. She had stopped crying now and had relaxed significantly since then.

"Sora?"

"Yes Kairi?"

"…"

"Kairi?"

"…"

Sora glanced down at the auburn head, "Kai--."

"Sora, will you dance with me?" she asked as she lifted her head from his chest.

Sora felt his cheeks heat up and a grin tugging his mouth, "I'd love to."

A soft smile formed on her face as she stood up with him.

"Thank you."

((XXX))

"Nami, you nervous?" Riku asked as they made their way to the dance floor. Namine laughed uneasily, "W-what m-makes you th-think t-that?" Riku raised an eyebrow, "Because you're face is red and you're stammering."

She smiled, "You know me too well."

Riku smirked, "Just relax, okay?" He placed her hands on his shoulders, and his hands around her waist. Yet, he too was extremely nervous…

'Okay, I can do this…' he thought, 'I've danced with plenty of girls before, no sweat. I can do this…I can do this…I can do this…I can—…'

"Riku? I have a question," Namine said as she stared up at him.

This statement broke his concentration, "Yes?"

Namine blushed as she looked away, "You could've gone with any girl you wanted to, but you chose me…"

Riku briefly was caught off-guard, "Um, because--."

"RIKU, NAMINE! WE FINALLY FOUND YOU!"

The two turned around to hear two very familiar voices.

Sora and Kairi came jogging up to them. Their hands laced together Riku and Namine noted. The two also noted that Kairi had a teddy bear in one arm.

Riku patted Sora on the back, "Are you two finally together now?"

Sora blushed and scratched his head as Kairi nodded with a smile. Namine hugged her, "I'm so happy for you two!" Kairi blushed as bright as a polished ruby.

"We're going to dance, are you two going to also?" Sora asked slightly flustered from Riku's tease. Namine stayed silent as a blush formed on her face and Riku coughed. "I'd take that as a no?" Sora assumed when they didn't respond. Kairi smiled, "C'mon Sora! Let's go dance!" she winked at Namine and mouthed 'Good luck!' as they left.

_You're giving me too many things_

_Lately, you're all I need_

_You smiled at me and said_

_Don't get me wrong I love you, but does that mean I have to meet your father?_

_When we are older you'll understand what I meant when I said no_

_I don't think life is quite that simple_

Kairi led Sora to the dance floor by his hand. Many people had gone to do other stuff or left all together by now and the floor was almost cleared of people. The slow song played in the background softly as Sora placed his hands on Kairi's waist and hers on his shoulders. At first both were tense beyond belief but as 'Simple and clean' continued Kairi soon found her head resting on his chest. Her eyes closed as a satisfactory smile formed on her lips. Sora rested his head on hers as the music continued.

He always loved this song because of its beat, but now that he had Kairi this song meant a lot more to him than it used to.

"I love this song…" Kairi murmured. Sora smiled in agreement even though Kairi couldn't see it.

"Me too…"

((XXX))

"Kairi Aizawa! Pay attention or leave the classroom! Choose!"

"Huh? Oh! Sorry!" Kairi blushed as she snapped out of her dream-like state. It was Monday already and she still couldn't get Friday night's Festival out of her head. She turned her attention back to the algebra-covered chalk board in the front of the room.

The math teacher's eyes narrowed as she watched Kairi, "I have my eyes on you Aizawa…"

'Now there's a scary thought…' Kairi shuddered as the teacher went back to teaching the class.

((XXX))

"Geez! Does your math teacher have a grudge against you or something?" Sora laughed as they walked to their next class together. His chocolate bangs flopped over his eyes as he tried to blow them out of his line of view. Kairi smiled, "Quit hyperventilating already or else…" "Or else what?" Sora stopped smirking as an idea popped into her head. "Or else I'll cut your hair so that it's not spiky anymore!" She laughed maniacally at him in a joking manner. Sora's eyes widened, "No! I like my hair the way it is!" His hands flew to his head as he shied away from Kairi.

She giggled, "I'm only kidding Sora! I love your hair too!" The brunette smiled expelling a sigh of relief.

((XXX))

"WHAT!"

"Heh…sorry man, everyone decided and you're perfect for the role."

"B-But I'm not even _in_ drama club!"

Riku shrugged, "Miss Tilmit thinks you show great potential acting skills…"

Sora pouted, "I'm not going to play _that_ role."

The silver haired boy grinned, "You have to, it's for a class grade."

Sora blinked, "But I don't take drama!"

"It's for a homeroom class grade."

"But…Why do I have to play the role as JULIET!"

Riku lightly punched him in the arm, "Aw, but Sora, you're such a PRETTY boy…"

Sora fainted.

((XXX))

"**_WHAT!"_**

"Kairi, calm down. It's only a play where they're reversing the roles. Guys play girl parts and vice versa. The drama teacher wanted to mix it up this year, that's all…" Namine tried to calm the freaked out Kairi.

The red head took a deep breath recalling what happened…

_She and Sora were walking down the hallway when Riku asked to talk to Sora privately for a moment. She found Namine and that's when she was "informed" about the play. _

She sighed ruffling her hair, "Ugh… what a mess…"

"Kairi!"

Namine and Kairi turned their attention to the silver haired bishie running towards them.

"What's up Riku?" Namine asked.

The boy's face was slightly flushed from his long sprint from the other side of the school, "Sora fainted! He's at the nurse's office, but he hasn't woken up yet. Kairi, I'm getting worried…"

Before Riku could say anything more, our favorite red head took off in a dead sprint towards the clinic…

**((XXX))**

**I know, I know "very short chapter", but hey. At least I finally got a chance to update. Oh yeah! I got my driver's permit!**

**Sora: Run everyone! It's a madwoman on wheels!**

**SGA: Hey! You're s'posed to have fainted!**

**Sora: (scratches head) Oh yeah!**

**SGA: (sigh) **

**Sorry for the shortness of the chapter and the cliffhanger…**

**Special Thanks to:**

**Jinxmint for reminding me to type my fanfic. Sorry I didn't reply to your review.**

**And to my friends at school who also constantly reminded me to do this fan fic. **

**Thank You:)**

**R&R please:)**


	10. Miss Tilmit's Decision

**My Clumsy Boyfriend: Chapter 10**

**By: Sora's GuardianAngel**

**A/N: I AM SO SORRY! **I almost forgot about this fic! (sighs) And I've been busy with finals and stuff. Thanks for being patient with me! (bows) Now for the Disclaimer!

_**Disclaimer: I wish, but I own nothing…**_

It was dark, very dark, but he could hear faint voices calling him. Three were feminine, the other male.

"_What's going on?"_

"Sora! Please wake up!"

"He couldn't have been THAT shocked from my information…"

"Riku! I can't believe you told him that! You jerk!"

"Miss K? Will he wake up?"

"I don't know, but the smell of this sock above his nose is having no effect…"

"Sora…please wake up!"

"_Kairi?"_

White light pierced through the darkness and slowly became brighter until blurred figures started to form.

"Hey! He's starting to wake up!"

"Really?"

"Give him some space! Quit crowding the poor guy!"

The brunette's azure eyes groggily opened and the blurred figures became more detailed as his eyes began to adjust to the light. Something soft was under him. A bed?

"W-where am I?" he asked. His voice seemed foreign to him, like a mad scientist did an experiment on his vocal chords and completely messed up. He cleared his throat, for no one appeared to have heard him. "Where am I?" he spoke clearly this time. Kairi didn't speak, but instead, hugged him. Her arms wrapped around his shoulders and he heard sniffling. The brunette glanced over at her, his ears slowly turning red. Kairi's auburn hair covered her face, but he could tell she'd been crying recently.

"You're in the nurse's office."

Sora glanced up; he'd forgotten everyone else was in there also. Riku leaned against the wall; he must've been the one who spoke. Namine sat in a chair next to him and Ms. K stood somewhat close to the bed holding a dirty sock in her hand with a disgusted look on her face. "Well, heh. At least he's up! I-I'm gonna go throw this sock out and wash my hands now," the nurse hastily walked out, leaving the four of them alone.

"How come you fainted earlier when I told you the news?" Riku asked in a cool tone.

Sora blinked, "What news?" He shifted his weight to stand up and Kairi let go. Sora stood shakily, and then decided that sitting would be better. He sat down again.

Riku smirked, "The news that you're playing Juliet…" Before he could even finish, Sora's eyes rolled up and he fell back onto the bed. Kairi sighed as she watched Namine scold Riku. She glanced back at Sora whose eyes blinked at her and smiled. He mouthed 'play along' then closed his eyes. Sora knew what he was doing was downright mean, but hey, Riku made him look like a sissy for fainting, so he wanted a little revenge.

Kairi got up and stormed over to Riku, she gave him a glare that could kill. Riku blinked, "Oh crap…I'M SORRY KAIRI! I'LL DO ANYTHING YOU SAY! JUST DON'T PULL MY EAR!" Kairi twitched as Sora burst out laughing. She turned to warn Sora, but was too late. Riku was already storming over to the bed.

((XXX))

"I'm back!" Ms. K cheered walking back into the room. She nearly tripped from the sight. Riku sat in a chair on one side of the room glaring at Sora. The silver haired one had a big red shoe print on his face. Sora sat on the bed on the other side of the room with a bruised lip and a lump on his head. He too glared with his arms folded across his chest. Kairi and Namine sat on the floor between them talking about the play. They all noticed Ms. K walk in and glanced over at her. Kairi stood up and brushed off her skirt. She ambled over to the nurse. Ms. K frowned, "What happened?" Kairi gave a nervous laugh, "Oh, you know how guys are…one word and they're in a fist fight…heh." Ms. K chuckled as Sora and Riku scowled at her. Namine rose to her feet and smiled, "Kairi, they're at it again…" Sora and Riku gulped. Kairi turned around and glowered at them, "Both of you knock it off." Ms. K smiled, "You guys can head back to class now, even though school's over in ten minutes…"

((XXX))

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No!"

"But—no one else can play the part!"

Sora growled softly rubbing his head where the lump was, "No."

Kairi pouted, "But—"

"Kairi, NO!" Sora blurted, "I don't want to play Juliet! THAT'S WAY TOO EMBARRASSING!" Kairi took a step back, she never seen him so frustrated. Sora took note of her wide eyes and lowered his voice, "I'll be the laughing stock of the entire school." Kairi smiled, "No you won't, the other guys are playing girls too. Besides, I'm making your dress already. You HAVE to play the part." Sora sighed in defeat; he wasn't going to win now that Riku had Kairi on his side…

"…fine." He mumbled. Kairi cocked her head to one side, "Hmm?" Her violet/azure eyes stared up at him, "You say something?" His eyes narrowed as he muttered, "Fine!" She grinned, "Yay!" Her hand found his and held it as she led him down the hall, "Now we can go speak with Miss Tilmit!" Sora winced, 'Oh great…' he thought.

_**Rrrrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnngggggggg…**_

The last bell echoed through the halls as students began to pour out of their classrooms. Light chatter filled the air as Kairi and Sora dodged people and zigzagged through the crowds. After a few minutes, the masses started to clear out and it became easier to walk through the vast corridors of the school. The couple jogged up the stairs to the second story and finally found Miss Tilmit's room.

Kairi knocked on the door before opening it. A sugary sweet voice answered, "Come in!" Sora was surprised when Miss Tilmit walked out of her little office and into the class room portion where they were. Here he was expecting some old grandma, but instead a twenty-one year old came walking out. 'What a day…' his inner self murmured. Miss Tilmit had flipped caramel hair and bright jade eyes. She wore a yellow sundress and tan flip-flops. A happy smile covered her face.

"Good Afternoon Miss Aizawa and Mr. Hikari. How are you?" she asked, her voice tingling like tiny bells. "We're doing fine Miss Tilmit." Kairi replied with a grin, "Sora's decided to play Juliet." Miss Tilmit hugged the spiky haired brunette, "Thank you! Now we can rehearse! This year's play is going to be spectacular!" Sora tried to get her to let go, "mihp philmith, I canfth breathe" translation: "Miss Tilmit, I can't breathe!" The drama teacher let go of him and he dropped to his knees gasping for air. Kairi smiled, "I'm making his dress Miss Tilmit." The brunette nodded, "Thanks." Sora stood up after catching his breath, "So who's Romeo?" Miss Tilmit's smile grew, "Oh, that's funny! You don't know? It's—"

((XXX))

**A/N: **(cowers behind Sora) O-okay, well that's the end of chapter 10! Sorry 'bout the cliffie…Don't be too upset, I'll update soon!

Please Review:)


	11. Of Plays & Memories

**My Clumsy Boyfriend**

**By: Sora's GuardianAngel**

A/N: Hiya guys! I'm back with chapter 11! Hooray! Anyways, sorry for not updating when I originally said I would. Honestly, the ending part of this chapter stumped me for the longest time… and for a while, my computer was being retarded...but I won't bore you with the details:) Thank you everyone for being patient with me:)Now onto the disclaimer!

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, strawberry flavored water, or Romeo & Juliet. All I DO own is Tai and, of course, my story….**_

**Chapter 11: Of Plays and Memories…**

Sora remained very quiet on the way home with Kairi. He was too deep in thought to talk to her and she was too frazzled to speak. She and Sora both found out who would be playing Romeo and thus were both rendered speechless. Her face glowed pink from the thought of kissing Sora in front of the whole school all for the sake of a play. It made her heart rate increase tenfold.

Sora's thought's swirled as he kept his head facing the ground. He'd found an interesting pattern on his shoe and—who was he kidding? He was obviously thinking about what had happened back in Miss Tilmit's room…

_Sora stood up after catching his breath, "So who's Romeo?" Miss Tilmit's smile grew, "Oh, that's funny! You don't know? It's Miss Aizawa here!" Sora's eyes practically popped out of his head as rose tinged his cheeks. He saw that Kairi had the same reaction. "But I can't be Romeo! I have stage fright!" Kairi protested. Miss Tilmit winked, "Oh you'll be fine! Riku's told me that already." Kairi blinked, "Riku!" Sora sighed, "I should've known…" _

Sora's left eye twitched, 'I should've known Riku would try something like this ever since he found out I had a crush on Kairi…' A groan escaped from his lips causing the red head to glance up at him. "You okay?" Kairi asked. Sora frowned, "Not really…" Kairi laughed. "What's so funny?" Sora questioned with a puzzled expression. "You, I've never seen you frown like that Sora!" she giggled. Sora raised an eyebrow. "Look. We're gonna have to get over this shock and work together on this play. Everyone's counting on us to make this play spectacular. So even if it's embarrassing, we've still gotta do it, besides, we're not alone; everyone in the play will be embarrassed in one way or another." Kairi held out her hand after her little speech, "Okay Juliet?" Sora grinned, "Alright Romeo."

The two walked home together hand in hand.

((XXX))

(One week later…)

'What did I do to deserve this?'

Kairi smiled at him, trying to coax him into wearing the dress she'd made him. It was a deep crimson, tight-fitting then flaring out dress with long sleeves. The brunette sighed as the auburn haired beauty started to explain his costume for him saying things like: "You're gonna have to wear a bra to look convincing. I'm sorry the dress has a low-cut top, I didn't realize how low it'd be on you; you'll have to wear something under it…" Sora sighed again as he watched her ramble on and on about the dress. 'Quite frankly, I wish she was the one wearing the dress, not me…' Sora thought as he sub-consciously pouted at Kairi. Sadly, the red head noticed and gave him a look that said, 'why are you pouting at me?' Sora failed to notice; he was too wrapped up in a fantasy where he was dancing with Kairi wearing that red dress… Kairi cleared her throat.

It didn't work.

She smirked, "Oh well… Hey Sora! Go try on the dress." Sora, being in his own little world, nodded and took the dress from her and walked into her bathroom. Kairi watched him close the door with that half awake look on his face. She heard the door click, then started to count down…

"Three….Two….One…."

"KAIRI!"

The auburn haired beauty smiled, "Yes?" Her eyes twinkled like the Cheshire cat's as her voice hinted that she was teasing the poor brunette. Sora swung open the door, his face as red as a cherry. He held his shirt in his hand, leaving his chest exposed, "Do I seriously have to try it on?" Kairi blushed seeing him shirtless, "Y-yeah…" She faced away from him, "J-just get changed already!" Sora blinked, 'Did Kairi just blush because of me?' he thought as he closed the door. He shrugged and muttered, "Nah, it was probably just my imagination…"

After a few long minutes, Sora came out wearing a permanent frown along with the dress. Kairi suppressed a laugh as she inspected him, making sure the dress fit well and such. Sora groaned, he seemed to be doing that a lot lately, "Can I take this off now?" Kairi smiled, "Nope, you have to try on the wig, and I need to put make-up on you." Sora felt like crying, "Why?" Kairi pouted, "Well, I need to practice and see what you'll look like in your complete costume." She added, "Or would you rather wait tomorrow and have me do it after school in the drama room with the chance that someone not in the play will come in and see you?" Sora sighed in defeat, "Okay, fine put make-up on me now…" Kairi beamed; apparently she was thrilled about the idea of putting make-up on a guy. She led him into the bathroom and made him sit in a chair in front of the mirror…

((XXX))

"Really? That's odd." Tai replied to Riku as they walked down the street towards their houses.

"Yeah, it was so weird. That blonde kid stormed up to me and said to not mess with 'his' girl. I didn't do anything; the girl was flirting with ME! Not the other way around…" Riku growled.

Tai smiled as they reached his door, "Sometimes I think you've got issues man."

The two boys walked into Tai's house and made their way to the kitchen to raid the fridge.

((XXX))

"There! All done!" Kairi grinned as she did the finishing touch ups. Sora opened his eyes slowly, afraid to see what had become of his face… The poor guy…

He fainted…again.

"SORA!"

((XXX))

Tai and Riku dashed up the stairs when they heard the scream. The two boys burst through Kairi's bedroom door, their eyes searching wildly for the red head.

"Kairi! Where are you?" Tai called. He relaxed when he heard her, "I'm in the bathroom!"

The silver haired one walked over to the open door of the bathroom. Kairi had a VERY worried look on her face as she tried to carry the collapsed brunette. "Riku, can you help?" she asked. The older nodded and picked up the 'girl' bridal style. "Is she one of your friends?" Tai asked as he watched Riku put Sora down on Kairi's bed.

Kairi smiled sheepishly, "Um, you could say that…" She scratched her head nervously.

Sora's eyes fluttered open to see Riku standing over him, "Hi there cutie." He winked.

Kairi slapped her forehead, "…except she is a _he_…" (A/N: Sora's wearing his complete costume-including the wig which is a dark brown color and goes down to mid-back.)

Sora flinched, his face turned crimson, "Riku, it's me!" His voice cracked and squeaked as he struggled to get off the bed. Riku's eyes widened in recognition, "SORA!" Tai started to laugh as Kairi huffed, "Sora, you're wrinkling the dress!" She walked over to him and grabbed his hand, "C'mon, I'll help you take your make-up off now…" Sora immediately calmed down and followed her.

The two older boys watched in interest as Kairi closed the bathroom door. "Did Sora finally have the guts to ask her?" Tai questioned. Riku smirked, "It would seem so."

((XXX))

Sora's eyes stayed shut as Kairi cleaned his face with make-up remover. He could feel the warmth of her hand and hear her mumbling about how immature Riku was being. He chuckled inwardly at that.

"Hey, I'm sorry about scaring you like that." He heard Kairi apologize. The brunette opened his eyes to see if Kairi was done, "No prob." He smiled seeing no trace of the make-up that was previously on him.

Kairi pulled the wig off his head, cradling it, and ambled over to the door, "I'm gonna fix us something to eat. After you get changed, come down stairs, okay?"

Sora nodded as he started to pull the dress off. Kairi sighed disappearing behind the door.

((XXX))

The red head hummed a tune as she sprinkled seasoning on the hamburger patties. She made seven of them; two for each of the boys and one for her. She picked up the platter and somewhat danced over to the patio. She cleared her throat to grab her brother's attention.

The other red head turned around and glanced down at her, "They're ready already? That was fast."

Kairi smiled and handed the platter over to him, "I'll get the hamburger buns. Do you and Riku want cheese on it?"

Tai eyed the platinum haired boy who was scribbling away in a sketch pad, he reminded Kairi of Namine. "Hey, Mister Artist, do you want cheese on your burgers?" Tai asked his voice thick with sarcasm.

Riku didn't take his eyes off his drawing, "Yeah."

Tai sighed and shifted his gaze back to Kairi, "I'm fine without the cheese. Did you ask Sora yet?"

Kairi shook her head, "No, but I'll go ask him right now."

Tai smiled, "Hurry up then."

She mock-saluted, "Yes Ma'am!" and ran back inside before Tai could yell at her.

((XXX))

"Sora, Sora, Sora… where'd he go?" Kairi mumbled as she searched for the brunette. Her feet took her upstairs back to her room.

She found the brunette slowly walking out of the bathroom and pulling his shirt on at the same time. How long did it take him to get out of that dress! Kairi sighed as she entered her room.

"What's up?" the brunette asked.

Kairi smiled at his confused face, "We're making hamburgers, do you want cheese on yours?"

Sora shook his head, "No thanks, a regular burger will be fine for me."

Kairi still smiled, "Okay!"

She pranced back over to the open doorway, "You coming?"

"Yeah. Wait! Where do you want me to put the dress?" Sora questioned.

"You can leave it on my bed. C'mon, my stomach's growling." Kairi answered, then motioned for him to follow her.

Sora trailed behind her as they went downstairs to the kitchen.

((XXX))

"Hey! The burgers are ready!" Tai yelled from the patio.

Kairi and Sora both turned their attention from the television in the living room to the fiery haired boy's voice. Kairi pouted as Sora paused their game, "Awww… and I was beating you too…"

The brunette frowned as he rested his controller on the coffee table in front of them, "No you weren't, I was…just giving you a head start!" He didn't want to admit that he lost to someone-especially to a girl!

Kairi sensed his lie and smirked, "Suuuuuurrrre… Whatever you say Sora." She placed her controller down on the table next to his and broke into a grin, "Now let's go eat."

((XXX))

Sora's teeth sank into the burger as he took a big bite out of it. The meat was cooked to perfection and tender. It seemed to melt in his mouth, or maybe that was just his mouth watering too much… Either way Sora was in heaven.

"Like it?"

Sora nodded, not wanting to open his mouth to show Kairi what was in it. He swallowed before saying yes.

Riku watched the two "kids" (as Tai put it) while savoring his two cheeseburgers.

They all sat in wooden chairs on the patio in silence for a while quietly devouring their meals. Tai came back with four drinks, "I'm guessing the burgers are delicious since no one's talking…"

Kairi and Sora nodded as they simultaneously took a bite of their burgers. Riku sighed shaking his head at the couple and looked out to the sky. It was about noon judging by the sun's position in the cloudless azure atmosphere. A light breeze swept through the patio's screen and caused orange leaves to swirl around in the back yard. They fluttered to the ground before another small gust swept them away again.

Riku absent-mindedly ran a hand through his silver tresses, "Hey, isn't Halloween coming up soon?"

Kairi pondered, "Yeah, in a few weeks…why?" She had finished her burger by now and took a sip of her strawberry flavored water. (A/N: I love that stuff:) )

The teen shrugged his shoulders, "Dunno, just askin'."

Tai smiled, "That's reminds me of that time when a certain someone had a crush…"

Kairi grimaced, "You don't mean what happened in seventh grade do you?"

Tai had an evil glint in his eye, "Yes."

Kairi turned slightly pink; she knew what was coming…

Riku seemed to be interested, and Sora stared at the siblings in utter confusion.

Tai gave Kairi a pleading look, "Sis, can I tell them?" The red head sighed, "Sure…" She took a gulp of the flavored water and motioned for her brother to continue.

The sixteen year-old grinned, as Sora and Riku prepared for a long story…

Tai cleared his throat and then began, "When Kairi was in seventh grade, she and Namine were friends with a boy named Roxas. They always hung out with each other. On Halloween, they all went trick or treating-dragging me along too…"

"_Come on Tai! You're slowing us down!" a fiery haired girl dressed in a witch's costume laughed as she and her two other friends ran over to the next house. Tai sighed, "Why'd Mom put me in charge of trick or treating?" He jogged to the lasthouse next door to theirs. A brown haired woman answered it, "Why hello there!" _

"_Trick or Treat!" Kairi, Namine and Roxas cheered happily like little kids. The woman smiled as Tai approached them, "Here you go!" She gave each of them five candy bars. _

"_Cool!" Roxas grinned ear to ear. He wore a pirate costume with a red bandana concealing most of his spiky blonde hair. His azure eyes sparkled in delight as he crammed the candy into his over-stuffed bag. _

_Namine giggled as they all bowed and thanked the kind lady. She was dressed up as a white mage._

_Tai let out a huge sigh of relief as they started towards their home, "Finally! It's over!" _

_Kairi smiled, "That was fun, wasn't it?" Roxas and Namine nodded as Tai pulled the door open. _

"_Yeah, now let's see who got the most candy!" Roxas said as they entered the living room and plopped down on the carpet. All of them emptied their bags letting the candy form three mounds…_

"_I'll trade you two of those for a mint." Kairi bargained. Roxas smiled, "Okay!" He handed her the mint and she gave him two candy bars. She blushed, "Thank you Roxas!" _

_The blonde grinned as he watched Kairi and Namine trade candy with each other._

_After an hour of laughing and swapping candy, Namine had to go home, leaving Roxas and Kairi alone. They watched a horror movie until Roxas's mother rang the doorbell._

"_Bye Kairi!" Roxas waved as he started towards his mom's car. Kairi waved back, "See you at school!"_

_The blonde pirate halted, "Wait! I forgot something!" He dashed back over to Kairi and gave her a quick peck on the cheek, "Bye Kai!"_

_Kairi stood in awe as she held her hand to her cheek blushing. Unbeknownst to her, her brother leaned against the doorway smirking…_

"So that's the story!" Tai finished.

Riku sat back in his chair grinning at Kairi, while Sora almost fell out of his…

Kairi's face had gone cherry on her.

"You said Roxas? Right?"

Both red heads turned their attention to the brunette that had a somewhat bewildered expression.

"Yeah, why?" Kairi inquired, her face still resembling a cherry.

Sora's right eye twitched slightly, "He's my cousin…"

((XXX))

**A/N: Dun, dun, dun, Dun…. Kairi knew Roxas! Uh-oh! Will that affect Sora and Kairi's relationship? Find out next time on My Clumsy Boyfriend!**

**Wow, that sounded like something from DBZ….ah well…**

**Please review! I'm almost at the 100 mark:)**


	12. Sora's Nightmare

**My Clumsy Boyfriend**

Sora's GuardianAngel

**A/N: Ahh! Sorrysorrysorry! **

(dodges random chairs and tomatoes thrown by angry readers)

**Considering that I've made you wait so long, this note will be short: Sorry for not updating in a long time and making the chapter short! If I hadn't, it seriously would've taken a few more weeks.**

**(bows repeatedly) Please forgive me!**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts whatsoever.**_

**Chapter 12: Sora's Nightmare**

Kairi stared wide-eyed at the fourteen year-old boy in front of her, "Your cousin?" she gawked.

Sora scratched his head nervously, "Y-yeah."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah."

"No way…"

Tai smirked, "What a coincidence!"

"How'd you know!" Kairi questioned once she realized he knew about Sora being related to Roxas.

The fiery haired boy pulled out a pen and began scribbling something onto an unused napkin. Once he finished, Tai held it up to Kairi's face. The younger red head's eyes scanned the paper; it read: "Sora Hikari, Roxas Hikari." Her eye twitched, "How did I NOT notice that from the beginning?"

The three boys shrugged as Kairi sulked quietly.

**_Rrrrrrrriiiinnnnngggg!_**

Kairi sighed, "I'll get it…" she sulked all the way to the door, grabbed the shiny door knob and pulled softly.

"Yes?" she answered grimly.

A blonde haired, azure eyed person smiled at her, "Hey Kairi!"

The auburn haired beauty's violet orbs widened and her mouth parted slightly at the person in front of her…

((XXX))

Sora sat back in the chair, hands folded behind his head. His eyes studied the patterns on the ceiling while his mind had wandered else where.

'Kairi had a crush on my cousin Roxas?'

A chuckle from Tai interrupted his train of thought. He glanced over at the older sibling with an eyebrow raised, "Hmm?"

Tai simply shook his head, an innocent smile forming on his masculine face.

Sora frowned at him in confusion. He shrugged it off with a sigh before staring off into space again…

_Sora stood in his dress for the play staring at the scene in front of him. His cousin Roxas stood on stage in a prince's outfit. A red haired girl donned in a princess costume stood facing him. She had violet eyes…_

"_Kairi?" Sora called out to her._

_Someone behind him jabbed him in his ribs, "Shhh! Sora's about to kiss Kairi!"_

_The brunet's eyes widened, "But I'm—."_

_Namine jabbed him again with a glare._

_Sora frowned obeying the blonde with a nod before forcing his eyes back to Kairi and Roxas. A lump formed in his throat as their lips made contact. Roxas was kissing Kairi; his girlfriend and Sora couldn't do anything about it. Heck, he was standing there like a fool in a dress!_

_Something wet slid down his cheek. He wiped it sub-conscientiously with the sleeve of the dress Kairi had made for him._

_The scene changed to that of the school's courtyard._

_Sora blinked; although it was the courtyard, things were different… His classmates looked about three years older at most. He began to ponder about it until he heard a familiar voice. His azure eyes fell on Kairi sitting on one of the benches under a tree. She seemed to be smiling at him._

"_Sora!" she called._

_Sora took a step before freezing. Roxas walked passed him. She was smiling at him._

_Kairi was addressing him as Sora._

"_Sora, what did you want to ask me?" Kairi grinned before cocking her head in confusion at Roxas as he got down on one knee._

"_No…" Sora whispered._

_Roxas spoke, "Kairi, we'll be graduating soon."_

_He pulled something out of his pocket, hidden from Kairi's view._

"_We've been together since our freshmen year and although we've had our ups and downs, we've kept our relationship intact. My love for you has grown exponentially since then and I want to ask you," he paused for a moment blushing, "Kairi Aizawa, will you marry me?"_

_Sora stood awestruck as Kairi gasped before hugging him and kissing him on the lips saying yes over and over again._

_It seemed as though a dark cloud now hovered over him. He went to walk away from the heartbreaking scene in front of him. His foot hit something hard, causing his footing to slip and he fell face first. The thing he'd tripped over was a yearbook. Sitting up, he flipped through the pages. His eye caught a glimpse of his own picture. Standing up he stared at it closely before dropping it out of surprise. _

_Under his picture was the name, Roxas Hikari._

A hand on his shoulder startled him out of his nightmare. Sora nearly fell out of his chair.

Riku and Tai both shook their heads as the brunet sat back in his chair again, catching his breath as if he'd just run a mile. The teen muttered quietly, "Why do I have such a vivid imagination…?"

Kairi cleared her throat from behind his chair. Sora jumped, this time falling onto the ground. He immediately shot up, "Yes Kairi?"

The auburn haired beauty grinned, "Someone with blonde hair and blue eyes is here to see you."

**((XXX))**

**A/N: Sorry! I told you it was short! Better than nothing though…I guess…**

**Please review! It'll help my muse stay with me instead of wandering off.**

**Thanks!**


	13. Who's the Video Game Master?

**My Clumsy Boyfriend**

**By: Sora's GuardianAngel**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts**_

_**Chapter 13: Who's the Video Game Master??**_

Sora gulped as he saw the person step into the room.

"M-Mr. Strife?! What are you doing here?!" the brunette gaped.

The blonde haired man smiled as he took a seat near the door.

"Miss Tilmit sent me. She wanted me to deliver your lines for the play. She also wanted me to tell Tai and Riku that they'll be in the play also."

Tai and Riku laughed before going rigid.

"What?!" they both exclaimed. Tai choked on the water he was about to swallow. The red head coughed and sputtered as Kairi and Sora smiled.

"Mr. Strife, you're the best." Sora grinned.

The spiky, blonde haired man stood up again, "I'm happy to be of some service. See you at school on Monday."

With that said, the man left, and all was quiet on the patio.

Sora glanced at Tai and Riku. The two friends were flipping through the playwright in curiosity. Kairi sighed sitting back down in her chair.

"Well that was funny. At first when I opened the door, I thought it was Roxas. How ironic would that have been?!" Kairi laughed, trying to break the thick silence.

Sora nodded, "Wanna go back to playing video games?"

Kairi grinned, "Sure!"

((XXX))

"Ha! That's the third time in a row that I beat you!" Kairi exclaimed over the sound of the TV. The screen flashed, "Player Two Wins!!" Sora growled in defeat and sank into the couch for emphasis. He never realized that such a girl could be so savvy with video games. And here he thought he was the skilled one… He never fathomed that Kairi would out do him in Soul Calibur of all games!

Kairi snickered at the brunet. Victory was as plain as day on her face. She watched him with twinkling violet eyes as she patted him playfully on the head.

"There there Sora, maybe you'll beat me next time!" she grinned.

Tai and Riku waltzed by the couch.

"She got ya again, huh?" Riku commented through a mouthful of chips. He held the bag in his hand.

"Yeah, I'd like to see **you** try beating her!" the brunet scowled folding his arms.

Riku smirked; his eyes flashed with a look that would have made Namine melt. He vaulted over the couch and landed between the couple with the gracefulness of a cat. Sora yelped out of surprise.

"Alright! You're goin' down Kairi!" Riku said with much enthusiasm. He grabbed Sora's controller and waited as Kairi set up the battle field.

_**Two minutes later……………………..**_

"It was a hard-fought battle. The combatants were equally matched in strength and agility. However…Player Two out-witted Player One. He underestimated her tactics and paid the price with his character's head. The winner is---."

"_**Will you quit it already?! I know! Kairi beat me! We don't need a running commentary on it!!!"**_

Sora was on the ground as Tai laughed until his face turned red. Riku growled clenching the controller so tight that he threatened to break it. Kairi sat back in the couch, arms folded and a triumphant grin on her face. Sora sat up and wiped a few tears from his eyes. He'd never laughed so hard in his life! Riku scowled in defeat and then shot a glare at Kairi.

"Re-match," he stated seriously.

Kairi pushed the short strands of red hair out of her face. A cocky smile spread like wildfire. Sora watched with slight admiration. He plopped back down on the couch next to Riku who flinched. The silver head seemed so focused in the game. Kairi hit the 'battle again' button and prepared her character that appeared weak and defenseless.

…

"She beat you…"

"Again," Sora finished Tai's statement. The boys glanced at each other in confusion for a moment then shrugged.

Kairi smiled incredulously. It was obvious that she enjoyed beating Riku. Sora felt a smile of his own tug the corners of his mouth. He liked Kairi's smile.

Riku sighed, "I can't believe I lost to a girl!" He leaned back into the couch and handed Kairi his controller.

Tai smiled his violet eyes twinkling at them, "Yeah you two suck."

Sora and Riku glared, "Oh yeah?! I'd like to see you try!"

Kairi laughed, the brunet and the silver head had spoken the same thing at the same time.

Tai grinned, "Okay."

**Three minutes later…**

"You're a mean brother!" Kairi cried.

Sora and Riku sat gaping at Tai. They never knew he was such a good gamer. The TV screen flashed: "Player Two Wins!!"

Kairi pouted folding her arms flat against her chest. She frowned at her brother who gave a goofy grin at her. He winked and said, "Hey, you beat these two pretty easily."

Sora and Riku returned to frowning.

"Tai, Kairi, I'm home!" the red heads' mother called from the doorway. She entered with a surprised look on her face.

"Oh, my, I was wondering why there were so many shoes at the door," she laughed. Mrs. Aizawa looked almost identical to Kairi, except older and with longer hair. Her laugh rang as Kairi's in Sora's head. He immediately felt embarrassed.

Kairi's mom crossed the living room over to them and turned the lamp in the corner on.

"My, my, it's so dark in here."

The four teens glanced outside. The sun was barely a crimson sliver on the horizon. Kairi gasped.

"Ah! What time is it?!"

Sora glanced at his watch, "Uh, it's six o'clock."

Kairi immediately grabbed the remote and switched the TV onto a channel. Her favorite show had just come on.

"_Sit Boy!!" _

The three boys sweatdropped at the show Kairi watched as the phone rang. Mrs. Aizawa trotted over to answer it.

"Hey, Kairi dear. It's Namine." She smiled handing the phone to the youngest red head.

"Hi Namine! Oh, you're watching it too? That's great! Yeah, I almost forgot about it. Sora and Riku were hanging out with us today so…….Okay fine…" Kairi glanced over to Riku.

"Namine says hi to everyone."

Sora gave a sly look to Riku who grunted something about annoying brunets and flushed pink very slightly from Namine's phone conversation with Kairi. He wondered how the blonde artist was doing with her weekend.

'_Oh well, I'll see her tomorrow.._' he thought.

Kairi grinned, "Yeah, talk to you tomorrow. Bye."

She casually hung up the phone and went back to watching her favorite show.

Sora smiled at her, "Well, I'd better get home soon. My mom will get upset if I'm not there to eat dinner."

Riku nodded, "And I have to make sure my dad's home to have dinner."

Kairi and Tai stood up.

"Okay then. We'll see you at school tomorrow."

"Be sure to practice your lines!" Kairi teased. Both Sora and Riku cringed at the fact that they had to play female roles.

"Y-yeah, lines…heh."

((XXX))

"No way!!"

"Seriously?!"

"Yup," Namine said, "If our play wins the contest, the entire cast—including the behind the scene people get to go on a trip to Magic Kingdom."

Sora gulped down his sandwich, "Awesome!"

Kairi grinned, "Well, more of a reason and motivator to get us to do our best on the play."

Riku and Tai sighed.

"But how do we make a boring play like Romeo and Juliet a contest-winning play?" Tai asked. Riku took a sip of his mountain dew.

"That's our only problem…" Kairi concluded.

**_A/N: _I know, this chapter prolly sucks, but hey_, I finally updated_. (dodges tomatoes) I'm sorry it took so long. I've been having major writer's block and such. I'm surprised I was able to actually write this… Between school, projects, after-school activities, and all this other stuff I've barely had time to type a sentence or two… Thank God for Easter Break!! Whee:) Anyways I'll stop rambling. Oh, btw, Kairi was watching Inuyasha. Anyone who guessed that right off the bat deserves a cookie. (grins)**

**I'll see you guys next time I update. And special thanks to my loyal reviewers who emailed me every once in a while to remind me to update. You know who you are:) **

**R&R**

**-Sora's GuardianAngel **


End file.
